The Sun Prince
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: It was an accident. A simple misstep that sent him plunging into the darkness and waking an ancient power. Now Prompto has to deal with the consequences of making a deal with an Astral and learn how to control the magic blooming inside of him.
1. The Crown in the Darkness

1\. The Crown in the Darkness

In Prompto's defense, he hadn't _meant_ to end up in the ancient ruins, alone with only his trusty lapel flashlight to guide the way. It happened so suddenly – one minute he was helping Noctis search for a missing dogtag, and the next the ground gave way beneath his feet, plunging him into the chilled depths. He'd been thankful to have his landing slightly softened by water, right up until the rushing river swept him away from the entrance, dropping him deeper into the ancient structure.

Prompto groaned as he came to another dead end. As awful as it sounded, he really wished Noctis was there with him. He didn't want his best buddy in trouble, but he'd feel a whole lot better if he had some company. Maybe then he wouldn't jump at every time shuffle of rock, every drip of water.

_'Pull it together. It's just another empty ruin,'_ he chided himself, not daring to speak the words out loud. He turned around, making his way back through the winding passage and keeping an eye out for a split in the path.

Just an empty ruin.

A run-of-the-mill, underground, empty ruin.

A _surprisingly intact_ empty ruin, whose murals of colorful, gleaming stone glinted as his light passed over them, so unlike any of the others they'd visited while exploring the lands outside of the Crown City. If he weren't so terrified by what may lurk there, Prompto would have examined the murals more closely or snapped a few pictures to show Ignis later.

Actually, it was strange. He should have encountered daemons the moment he came out at the bottom of the slide, but he hadn't see as much as a single imp.

Prompto shivered for a reason other than being cold and wet.

It should have brought him some form of comfort, the thought of not having to deal with daemons by himself while lost and trapped in an ancient structure, but it only intensified his feelings of unease.

He came to a new path and noted with some hope that it sloped upwards. That was a good sign, right? He had to go up in order to get out, so as long as he kept that in mind, he would be okay. Eventually he would find a way out. It was just like following the left wall to get out of a maze! (Right? Wait, _was_ that right? He'd heard it somewhere before, but did that really work?)

Prompto shook his head and tried to focus on the situation at hand.

Step one, find a path leading up and out.

Step two... well, he didn't know what step two was, but he'd figure it out.

Step three, profit?

He fought back a giggle at the absurdity of his thoughts, which trailed off to a stop as he reached the top of the sloping path, where he came face-to-face with _another_ dead end.

"No..." he breathed, feeling panic well up and lodge in his throat. His eyes stung with tears and he fiercely wiped them away.

There was another mural there, depicting a great horned Astral offering the image of the sun to a human figure. Maybe if he paid better attention to the lessons on the history of Solheim, he'd be able to make better sense of what he was seeing. What if there were clues on how to get out and he was missing them?

No, that was stupid. Stuff like that only happened in movies and video games, not real life.

It didn't stop Prompto from reaching out to touch the raised form of the sun, half wondering how the ancients accomplished such lasting feats of design. Even after thousands of years, there wasn't a decorative stone out of place.

The sun sank in from the light pressure of his fingertips and Prompto didn't have time to utter a despairing "uh oh" before the floor tipped under his feet and sent him painfully thudding into a chamber below.

Bright light assaulted his eyes and he tightly squeezed his eyes shut with a soft cry. Between that and the pain throbbing through his back thanks to his hard landing, all he knew was pain for several agonizingly long minutes.

He officially hated the ruins.

(Could it even be considered that? It wasn't exactly _ruined._)

His eyes slowly adapted to the change in light and as he looked around the chamber, he realized he was in very real, very serious danger.

Two of the walls were slowly moving in, so quietly that at first he thought he was imagining it, and there was no exit in sight.

"No, no, no!" Prompto cried out, frantically struggling to his feet. He grabbed onto a podium in the center of the room, using it to stabilize himself as he searched the walls for any clues.

There had to be a way out! Another trigger, like the one that dropped him into danger! He just needed to be fast about finding it.

He couldn't die there, slowly and agonizingly crushed to death between hard stone. There was so much he still had to do! To see! How could he keep his promise to stand by Noct's side if he was dead!

Pure panic was setting in.

"Help!" Prompto shouted, his voice bouncing off of the walls of the stone chamber.

He received no response, not that he really expected one.

"Please." His next word came out as more of a sob, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to calm down. He had to calm down. If he panicked, he was doomed. "Can anyone hear me?"

Prompto lowered his eyes to the podium he was clutching for support. A podium which held an ornate golden crown, which emanated an aura of light that warped the air around it, not unlike heat waves on a hot summer day or the way burning embers distorted the air as it turned wood to charcoal. It was a work of beauty, all woven gold and tiny, delicate gears that actually moved. Ancient writings were printed across the thicker sides of the bands. The emblem of a sun, carved from golden crystal, was the centerpiece.

A part of Prompto wanted to pick it up and get a better look, but he wrenched his gaze away instead. "Bad idea. That's, like, the start of seventeen different horror films," he said to himself.

He wasn't going to make his impending death worse by getting himself cursed by an ancient artifact. Nuh uh. No thanks.

Prompto turned his attention back to the walls, morbidly wondering how badly his blood would stain the images. He shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that!

The murals...

They were _everywhere_ that he looked. There had to be some kind of meaning to them all, or else why bother putting so much time and effort into them, especially in a chamber designed solely to kill whoever got stuck inside of it.

Dazzling crystals in an array of colors glimmered under the light of the crown, more detailed than anything else he'd come across. A giant of a man – maybe one of the Astrals? - was being presented with a golden crown, not unlike the one on the podium. He was there on every wall, in every scene, helping the people with what they needed.

It gave Prompto an idea.

He took a deep breath and tried to block out the fact that, in a few minutes, he would be firmly sandwiched between two walls and squeezed until he popped and became something that grotesquely resembled strawberry jam. He tried not to fidget too much as he summoned his camera to his hands and his words got stuck in his throat.

"Uh, so, I know I'm not worthy or anything. I'm not royalty or anyone special or even a true Crown citizen, but..." He fought the urge to touch his wristband and make sure it fully covered the mark it was meant to hide. Instead, he set his camera on the podium. "Please, if you can hear me, I really don't want to die here, and I know my camera isn't a great offering, but it's the most prized thing I have."

He eyed the walls, which steadily continued on their path, and swallowed fearfully. "P-please, I don't... I'll do anything you want! Please, help me!"

"Anything?"

It was a good thing Prompto already set down his camera, because he absolutely would have dropped it at the sound of a raspy, masculine voice. He whirled around to find a man with long, dark hair standing against an stationary wall, a scowl set on his sharp face. His eyes were the most unsettling thing about him, flickering red and orange like a blazing fire.

He stepped forward and Prompto's attention was down to his faded and torn robes, gray like ash and unfitting for a man – no, _Astral_, who radiated such raw power.

Prompto gulped.

He was in way over his head, practically drowning, but he couldn't back down. Promising anything to an unknown god was probably the worst mistake he could make, but it was either that or die an agonizingly painful death.

The Astral stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Anything," Prompto agreed, his voice coming out as an embarrassing squeak.

The Astral didn't have the decency to laugh or even smirk, and instead walked over and took Prompto's chin in a tight grip, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Prompto didn't know what he was looking for, but the Astral must have been satisfied with what he saw because he soon released him and moved on to the crown.

Prompto watched him caress it with reserved reverence, all too aware of the walls, _which had yet to stop._ He hated to disrupt the moment the Astral was having, but he couldn't hold back. Not anymore. "So, uh, what about the walls? You know, the moving ones? The moving ones that are about to kill us both?"

The Astral looked wholly indifferent to what Prompto was saying, and without looking away from the crown, lifted one hand and snapped his fingers.

The walls stopped.

Prompto exhaled in relief. "Thanks! I really thought I was done for!"

"I am aware," said the Astral, but at least that time Prompto thought he could detect a hint of amusement. His victory over being vaguely amusing to the deity rather than annoying was short-lived, as the man turned to him with the crown in his hands.

Prompto's smile faded and he took a step back. "What are you going to do with that?"

"This is for you. It is the key to leaving this place."

"It's not cursed, is it?" Prompto asked warily, the words slipping out. He snapped his mouth shut, his eyes going wide as he realized he'd likely offended the deity standing before him.

"Cursed?" repeated the Astral, evidently thrown off guard. He glanced down at the crown in his hands and snorted in amusement. "An intriguing idea, however foolish. Had I wanted you dead, I would have let your pleas go unanswered." He looked Prompto up and down. "You are more interesting than I expected. Now step forward, Prompto Argentum."

Prompto's feet moved as if by their own accord until he stood directly in front of the Astral, and before he could protest or babble out a whole stream of questions, the crown was gently placed on top of his head, a pleasantly warm weight.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected to happen, but after a moment it became clear that was it. He lifted his head to meet the Astral's amused gaze, and the crown stayed perfectly in place, as though it had been made just for him.

"Now what?"

"Now, you leave," said the Astral, making a shooing gesture.

It had to be a trick, right? Did gods even play tricks?

"You haven't told me what you want," Prompto pointed out. "My offering, for saving my life. I still owe you."

"It has been a long time since anyone owed me something. I would like to cherish that feeling for a while longer," said the Astral. "Rest assured, Prompto Argentum, I will find you when the time is right to request my favor. For now, I leave you with a name – Rhyos. Remember it."

"Uh, sure?" Prompto responded, unsure of what else to say.

_Rhyos_, he tested the name in his mind. It was an unusual name for a god, but he'd never say that to his face.

He blinked and Rhyos was gone, leaving him alone in the chamber. "Okay, Prompto, lets get out of here," he said to himself. "Now, uh, how do I do that?"

.

* * *

.

Prompto was sure he'd been gone for hours, following bands of golden light through the twisting corridors, until finally he ascended a flight of stairs to a door marked with the emblem of the sun. It had taken thirty minutes to figure out how the crown worked and he wondered if Rhyos neglected to mention it on purpose. The Astral did seem to take some amusement from his confusion.

It was easy once he figure it out. All he had to do was command a door to open or ask for a way out and the crown did all of the real work.

One last door stood in his path to freedom.

Prompto reached out and pressed his palm flat against the sun. "Open."

As the door slid soundlessly open, Prompto quickly removed the crown from his head, and with a slight sense of guilt, stowed it away in the Armiger, purposefully hiding it in his bag. The top of his head tingled for a moment.

"Prompto!"

He didn't have time to brace himself before Noctis appeared in front of him in a shower of blue magic. His normally reserved best friend pulled him in for a tight hug and Prompto didn't need to hear his voice to feel the pure relief at seeing him alive.

He saw Gladio approach over Noctis's shoulder, watching the taller man call out to Ignis. They were _all_ relieved to see him, he realized. Genuinely relieved, and not just because of Noct's worry. Prompto hadn't stopped to consider the close bond that had formed between them since leaving Insomnia, but the proof was right there if he ever needed it.

"Sorry, buddy. Didn't really mean to go cave diving, but, y'know," Prompto said with a shrug. "Next time I'll make sure to drag you with me."

"Ha," Noctis responded dryly, letting go of his friend. "We've been trying to find a way to get to you for hours. I wanted to jump in after you, but Ignis wouldn't let me. How did you get out?"

"Just got lucky, I guess," Prompto fibbed, not ready to explain everything that happened with Rhyos. Maybe later, once he had time to process everything for himself. All he wanted at that moment was dry clothing and food. It didn't have to be Ignis's cooking – he'd settle for some cup noodles if it meant warm food in his belly. "So, where are we camping for the night?"

"Camping, after all of that?" Ignis asked as he and Gladio approached. "I think not. Our funds can handle one night of splurging for two hotel rooms."

Not even Gladio looked too upset by the proposal, and he was usually the first to protest when there was a perfectly good haven nearby.

"Maybe I should fall into holes more often," Prompto joked in undertone to Noctis, who rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him.

Ignis sighed. "Do refrain from making a habit of this."

But Prompto wasn't listening, he was too busy getting lost in the daydream of a hot shower, comfortable bed, and good food in his near future, all thoughts of magic crowns and ancient gods fleeing his mind.


	2. Power Within

2\. Power Within

With his belly pleasantly full and his hair still damp from a satisfyingly long shower, Prompto belly-flopped on the cheep motel bed and wondered if he could get away with not moving for the next twenty-four hours.

Noctis grunted as he got up from the foot of the second bed and stretched his arms over his head, causing his shirt to rise up slightly. "Right, now it's my turn. Did you save any hot water for the rest of us?"

"Nope. Used it all," Prompto joked. "You'll save me from Iggy's wrath, right?"

"Not a chance," Noctis responded with a slight grin.

Prompto buried his face in the pillow. "Some hero you are. I thought prince's were all about rescuing the innocent?"

"You, innocent?"

"Mean," Prompto said without any bite. He turned his head to watch Noctis walk into the bathroom, tempted to throw a pillow across the room. He didn't though; both because he was unable to muster up the energy to do so, and because Gladio would get involved and thoroughly trounce them. He yawned and rolled over onto his back. "I hope you weren't holding out for a round of King's Knight tonight, 'cause it is lights out for me."

Noctis paused in the doorway. "I'll be sure to keep it down. You get some rest. You deserve it."

Prompto closed his eyes. "You're the best, Noct."

He heard Noctis chuckle and the squeak of the bathroom door shutting, but kept his eyes shut until the shower cut on and he knew he wouldn't be interrupted for a while. Prompto rolled over and sat up before pulling his emergency bag from the Armiger. He glanced at the door connecting their room to the one Gladio and Ignis were sharing, hoping he was correct in his assumption that either of them would knock before entering.

As much as he wanted to burrow under the blankets and sleep like he told Noctis he was going to do, first he needed a better look at the crown.

It was still warm when he removed it from the bag. The tiny gears shifted beneath his fingers, effortlessly moving as if by magic. (Which, he realized, it probably was.)

The crown really was a thing of beauty and Prompto couldn't understand why Rhyos just handed it off to him like it was no big deal. Clearly it was a _very_ big deal. The biggest!

"Why me?" Prompto whispered.

Ancients, why did he accept the crown? Why did he have to touch that stupid sun? The one that was obviously – in hindsight – the set-up to a cliché trap. He wished he'd never fallen into that hole. Sure, getting to sleep in a bed instead of on the hard ground of a haven was nice, but was it really worth it?

Prompto took a deep breath.

There was no point in dwelling on "what if's" that would lead him nowhere and only cause him anxiety. He needed to focus, if not for himself, then for Noct.

(Why was his life such a mess?)

He ran his thumb over the gleaming sun, idly wondering what sort of gemstone it was made from. It didn't look like any of the others Dino sent them to search for, but that could be because they were rough, uncut pieces. In a way, the stone reminded him of the meteorshards up at Exineris, shining with its own ethereal light.

Prompto wished he knew more about Solheim; more about the Astrals and Messengers; more about _anything_ that would help him understand what was happening. What he needed was someone who could help him learn.

Ignis was the smartest person he knew and was bound to know something about it, but there was that nagging feeling that he'd become suspicious of why Prompto was asking such things and ask too many questions of his own. Questions that Prompto wasn't ready to answer yet.

Lady Lunafreya was another option, but she was so far away and even once they found their way to Altissia, where she was waiting, he doubted she would have time to talk to a simple pleb like him. She and Noctis had more important things to do; things like forming covenants with the Gods and purging the world of the starscourge. Important stuff.

Impulsively, Prompto hopped out of bed and walked over to a round mirror hanging on the wall. He carefully placed the crown on his head, just to get a look at how completely ridiculous it made him look.

He felt like a little kid playing pretend.

He should take it off and forget the whole thing ever happened! Or find Rhyos and force him to take it back! Or... or he could dig a hole out behind the motel and bury it there!

Prompto groaned.

All of those were _awful_ ideas.

He needed something better. He needed to understand what it all meant, but he didn't see any place to find the answers he needed, except...

Rhyos.

Rhyos would know. Maybe if he asked politely, he would be willing to answer. The only problem with that was that Prompto had no clue how long it would be before Rhyos showed up again. It could be days. Weeks. Months.

What if it was _years_ before Rhyos came to find him?

A familiar rush of panic swiftly built up, and Prompto looked away from his reflection and took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. He couldn't think like that. Rhyos said he'd find him when the time was right, (whatever that meant) so he'd have to believe that.

Without looking at his reflection again, Prompto carefully removed the crown and spent another minute looking it over as if it held a clue he was missing. He was too lost in thought to notice the shower stopped running, and it was only when he heard the rattle of the doorknob that he moved again, leaping for his bed and cramming the crown into his bag, kicking it off the bed just in time. He yanked the covers up over his head, his heart hammering in his chest.

Noctis said nothing and Prompto started to relax, sure that he hadn't seen anything. Any minute, Noctis would pass out in the other bed and wouldn't wake up until late in the morning.

"Prompto, I know you're awake."

Damn.

Prompto slowly lowered the covers to the amused expression of his friend. "Uh, hi?"

"Any reason why you're pretending to sleep?"

An excuse. He needed an excuse.

"I just, uh, didn't want you to know I was playing King's Knight without you." (That sounded weak even to his ears.) "You know, after I said I was going to crash for the night."

Noctis didn't look at all convinced, but he shrugged and let the subject drop, also choosing not to remark on Prompto's odd behavior.

It made Prompto feel ten times worse for lying.

He squirmed under his blankets, trying to get comfortable and convince himself that it was just a tiny, harmless lie and they'd both forget about it by the morning and also hopefully Noct didn't think he was avoiding him or anything like that and-

Out went the lights and a stillness fell over the room.

"I wasn't really playing King's Knight without you."

There was a sigh from Noctis and the rustling of blankets. "I kind of figured, since your phone's charging across the room. Do you need to... talk or... something?"

Prompto bit his lip. "I don't know. Probably? Something weird happened while I was underground and I'm still trying to process, that's all."

The light clicked back on and Prompto turned his head to watch Noctis sit up and run a hand through his hair. "I thought you said it was just like all of the others."

"Well, not exactly..." Prompto winced as he revealed another lie. He hated keeping secrets. Too many, and he'd start to crack under the pressure of holding them all in.

The skin beneath his wristband itched.

"You know how all of the others have been dark and creepy and filled with all the creepy crawlies? Well this place didn't have _any_ monsters. No daemons either. And all of the walls and stuff were intact. It was like the ground just swallowed it whole and didn't damage anything," Prompto said.

"Maybe it was made that way," Noctis suggested.

"Nah," Prompto said, shaking his head. "It was covered in pictures of the sun. Or symbols, I guess. Doesn't really seem like something meant to be underground."

Noctis frowned, his brow furrowing as he thought deeply about something. "The sun? Like a dedication to the sun god?"

Prompto's heart beat a little faster. Maybe he'd get an answer to one of his many questions without needing to ask.

But it didn't seem like Noctis had anything else to say about it, and after a few minutes Prompto assumed the conversation was over.

"No one knows much about Solheim. The only sun god I can think of is Ifrit, so it could have been hidden on purpose after he turned against humanity. Or it could've happened before then," Noctis said at last. "Luna would know more than I do. Next time Umbra shows up, you can send a message to her."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Sure, why not? If it helps put your mind at ease," Noctis responded nonchalantly.

Prompto took a moment to debate whether or not to specifically ask if Lady Lunafreya had heard of an Astral named "Rhyos", but in the end decided against it. "Thanks, Noct," he said with a yawn.

"It's really bothering you that much, huh? I don't think I've ever heard you express interest in the Astrals outside of class," Noctis remarked.

"I guess falling in that place gave me a new perspective on things. I mean, you've got those covenants you're making with the Six and I still don't entirely know what any of that means, except that it's important. I know normally I'm more of a 'go with the flow' kind'a guy, but this feels like something I should know more about, yunno?"

"Seems logical enough. I can help with that, if you want. I don't know as much as Luna, but I remember some of the stories she used to tell me," Noctis offered. "Or you could ask Ignis. He'd be better at explaining it than I am."

Prompto rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, trying to get comfortable. "Wouldn't wanna worry him by suddenly showing an interest in academia. He might think I'm getting sick. On second thought..."

Noctis chuckled sleepily. "In the morning then."

"Yeah," Prompto agreed.

The light clicked off one last time.

_His whole body burned from overuse as he ran, pushing himself well beyond his limit. He ha to keep going. Couldn't stop. Lives were in danger!_

_The landscape blurred, unfamiliar to his eyes. Water and rubble surrounded him, crowding in. Gunfire in the distance. Screams. Prompto didn't know what was happening or what he was doing there, except that there was some place he desperately needed to be._

_Darkness began to consume the edges of his vision, but he pressed on._

_Hurry._

_**Hurry!**_

_He slipped, plunging into water, but it did nothing to ease the heat racing through his veins. It grew worse instead, like he was standing too close to a campfire as it spat up sparks._

_He sank deeper and deeper, struggling o resurface._

_And there suddenly – Lady Lunafreya, stumbling away from a pitch black figure, clutching her side as red spread across the white fabric of her beautiful gown. He trident slid from her hands as she fell, and Prompto screamed in horror._

"_No!"_

_Something grabbed at him through the darkness, pinning him in place as he began to struggle. "No!"_

"Prompto, wake up!"

Prompto gasped, his eyes flying open. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, so loud that he wanted to reach up and cover his ears to muffle the sound, but with his wrists restrained all he could do was moan in pure misery.

"Gladio, fetch a cool rag," Ignis ordered. "Noctis, _sit down_ if you're just going to hover like that. Prompto is fine. It is likely just a fever dream."

Prompto tried to focus on what Ignis was saying. A fever dream? Yeah, that explained why he felt like he was on fire, but he couldn't remember getting sick. There should have been signs, right? There were always signs. He was pretty good at recognizing them – or he thought he was, but maybe with all of the fighting and running around, he didn't notice.

"Here, Iggy," Gladio said.

Something freezing cold touched his forehead and Prompto whimpered and twisted away, but Ignis persued with the wet washcloth, carefully wiping down his face in hopes of cooling him down.

"S'cold," Prompto slurred.

"Yes, it's meant to be," Ignis said patiently. "Prompto, you have a high fever and I need to bring it down."

Prompto did his best to hold still, but heavy shivers wracked his body, making his teeth chatter. After moment, Ignis quietly withdrew to talk to Gladio and Noctis.

"He will have to rest for the day. Moving him will only worsen his condition," Ignis said.

"Do we have the funds for that?" Gladio asked.

At that reminder, Prompto struggled to sit up, but his arms refused to support an ounce of his weight. "I'm okay, really."

Noctis looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Clearly."

"Ugh," Prompto gave up on trying to get up. He couldn't even muster up the strength to flip off Noctis for the sarcastic remark. "I just need a minute."

"Regardless, Gladio and I will go look into what hunts are available in the area. Should you miraculously recover from your cold by the time we return, we can be on our way. If not, we can afford one more night here and I expect you to rest the entire time," Ignis said, reaching up to adjust his glasses. "Noct, you will remain here with him and ensure that he gets proper rest. No King's Knight." His tone left no room for argument.

"Sure. Fine," Noctis agreed.

"Unless you would prefer going on a hunt with Gladio?"

"No! No, I'm good with staying here."

Prompto drifted back off to sleep to the sound of Ignis and Gladio playfully teasing Noctis.

He had no more dreams. No more nightmares. Or at least, none that he remembered. Prompto drifted in and out of sleep for a while, aware of the low hum of the AC running and Noctis trying to stay quiet while he played around on his phone, keeping busy while the others were away.

Prompto turned his head to blearily watch his friend for a few minutes. "How long have I been out?"

Noctis visibly startled at the sound of his voice and set aside his phone. "All day. How do you feel?"

Prompto took a moment to evaluate. He was no longer shivering and he was pretty sure he could sit up without his arms giving out as though they were make of overcooked noodles, so that was a good sign that he'd moved on from the worst.

His stomach growled at the thought of food.

"I'm starving. I don't suppose Iggy left any food for us?" Prompto asked hopefully.

"Even better. He's down in the kitchen making soup right now. Something about him and Gladio taking on a hunt at the request of the owner, and as part of the payment, Ignis gets full use of the kitchen," Noctis explained. "I just hope it's not vegetable..."

"I'll eat yours if you don't want it."

"That hungry, huh?" Noctis sounded amused.

"I feel like I could eat a whole Garula. No, one of those – what are they called again? Cobble-somethings? The big things down in Alstor Slough?"

"Catoblepas?"

Prompto nodded. "Yeah, that one."

Noctis hummed thoughtfully. "I don't think Ignis is making _that_ much food, but there should still be plenty for everyone. Knowing him, it's at least enough to last until he's sure you're better."

"Do you think if I tell him I feel absolutely, one-hundred percent better, I won't be on some crazy soup diet for the next week?" Prompto asked.

"He'll make it two weeks if you do that," Noctis warned jokingly.

Prompto groaned good naturedly, and the two enjoyed a few minutes of playful banter back and forth, coming up with more and more ludicrous ideas for the lengths Ignis would go to in order to ensure proper healing.

"Seriously though, I feel like I could go on a five mile run and barely feel winded. Must've been some weird, twelve-hour bug," Prompto said. He sat up and adjusted the pillow behind him so he'd have something comfortable to lean back against.

"I dunno, Prom, you were pretty sick this morning," Noctis said, his tone serious.

Prompto shrugged. "Whatever it was, I'm fine now."

"Maybe, but Ignis would kill me if I let you get out of bed to go _running._" Noctis said the word as though it was something distasteful. "Just... just rest tonight, okay? You had us all worried."

Prompto honestly didn't see what the big deal was. A high fever and a terrifying nightmare sounded pretty standard as far as a flash sickness went, and he was willing to chalk the severity of it up to a combination of spending several hours in a damp, underground ruin and the anxiety of the aftermath.

Stress.

It was just stress.

He did feel bad that he made everyone worry and resigned himself to staying in bed until Ignis gave him the all-clear.

"Yeah, alright," Prompto agreed. "Hey, so I know Iggy said no King's Knight, _but_..."

Noctis grinned as he stood up. "I'll get your phone."

The rest of the night passed without incident, and Ignis said nothing about the two of them playing a game once he and Gladio returned from the kitchen with food. Prompto flushed under Ignis's scrutiny, but in the end it was determined that his fever had dissipated and if he was still feeling well in the morning, they would be on their way.

Prompto dove into the bowl of soup that was handed to him, trying his best to savor the flavorful broth and pieces of tender chickatrice, but his hunger got the best of him after the first two spoonfuls.

"We should go over our itinerary for tomorrow," Ignis said in a manner that let them know it wasn't a suggestion; they _would_ discuss it and he would accept no complaints.

That didn't stop Noctis from groaning, hunching in over his bowl as though Ignis would take his food away if he tried to refuse.

"Well, we've cleared out most of the hunts around here and we returned the dog tag to Dave, so we're good to move on to the next outpost," Gladio said.

"We're not far from Caem, I was thinking we could stop there and check in with the others. Perhaps Monica has heard from Cor recently," Ignis said.

Gladio grunted as he set his spoon in his bowl. "That's at least a half day's drive. No havens along the way either and there isn't much to the west, so would we double back through here? Seems like a waste of time to me."

"It depends on whether or not Monica has news for us. However, we have not spent much time west of here and I have heard several of the hunters mention odd rumors about Malmalam Thicket. It's nothing they have been able to confirm, as they have some sort of agreement to not bother the wildlife there, but it sounds like it would be worth checking out."

"Huh. You think there could be a royal tomb?" Gladio asked.

"It is possible."

Prompto's spoon scraped across the bottom of his bowl and he glanced down to find he'd already finished. He must have made some kind of sound to indicate his sadness, because Noctis wordlessly took his bowl and passed it to Ignis, who refilled it and handed it back.

"What do you say, Noct? Shall we look into it?" Ignis asked.

Noctis shrugged. "Yeah, fine by me."

Gladio held out his bowl and wiggled it slightly, which made Ignis roll his eyes. He refilled it anyway and looked to Noctis, a silent question of whether or not he wanted more as well.

Everyone's bowl was filled a second time and conversation resumed.

"So it's agreed, we stop at Cape Caem and then head on to investigate Malmalam Thicket," Ignis tried to confirm.

Prompto had to admire him in that moment; his persistence to make sure Noctis was involved in the decision making, no matter how reluctant their prince was to take part. Prompto knew that Noctis appreciated it more than he let on.

Noctis grunted in agreement and the topic easily shifted, with Gladio taking control to explain he'd need some help checking over their camping gear once they reached Cape Caem.

"Don't want anything failing in the middle of the night," Gladio said.

"Like the chair that broke when I sat down in it?" Prompto asked.

Gladio scoffed. "The only reason it broke is because you and Noct were fucking around."

"Were we?"

"I do seem to recall you saying something along the lines of 'check out this cool new move' right before it happened," Ignis said teasingly.

Prompto pouted. "I'm _sick_ and you guys are going to pick on me like this? Not cool."

"That's weird. I could have sworn you told me you felt like you could go run five miles and be okay," Noctis remarked, joining in on the fun.

Ignis frowned in clear disapproval.

"That so?" Gladio asked, raising an eyebrow. "I was going to carry your share of the equipment, but if you're feeling well enough to talk about going _running_..."

Prompto whined and leaned back against his pillows.

He should have said "no".

The moment Noctis started to drop hints about wanting to go down to the coast to do some fishing, everyone else had come up with an excuse as to why they couldn't go. Or in Talcott's case, point blank refused, citing that it didn't sound like much fun, which had at least gotten a chuckle from Noctis.

Prompto had no excuse, and a single pleading look from Noctis and the promise of riding chocobo's to their destination had him caving in and agreeing to accompany him there.

They promised Ignis they would return before sunset and then they were off, riding down the road and through the tunnel before they were able to take the path down to the shore. Prompto made note of how long the journey took, so they would be sure to have enough time to get back before night fully set in. The last thing he wanted was to get cornered by a bunch of daemons when it was just the two of them.

Noct's smile as he set up his fishing gear was worth it.

He had a beautiful smile and it wasn't one Prompto had seen much of since the fall of Insomnia. Which was understandable. Prompto didn't feel much like smiling either, but someone had to try and stay positive with everything happening or else they'd all fall to despair, and he figured he was pretty good at lightening the mood.

Prompto lifted his camera and snapped a quick series of photo's before the moment was lost.

He didn't often let himself take the time to admire Noct. Not anymore. It was too risky. Not because he was afraid of Noct figuring out his secret crush, but because of how damned observant Ignis and Gladio were. Neither of them said anything, but sometimes Ignis would raise an eyebrow at a casual arm across the shoulder that lasted too long or Gladio would smirk at how easily he caved to what Noct wanted to do.

Yeah, they definitely knew.

But Noctis was marrying Lady Lunafreya and that was a union looked forward to by all – well, _almost_ all – of Eos. He wouldn't get in the way of true love and nor would he jeopardize their friendship.

Friendship was all he could have and Prompto was okay with that, even if sometimes it made his heart ache.

Prompto closed his eyes and tried to redirect his thoughts to Cindy instead. Gorgeous, charming Cindy, who was a delight to talk to once he got over his nerves. Cindy, who wasn't at all interested in him (or anyone else), but seemed to genuinely enjoy his company and his ability to mostly follow along her car-talk. Cindy, who had pulled him aside to give him permission to continue flirting, so long as he kept it appropriate and stopped if she ever asked.

(No one else needed to know about that little agreement of theirs and Prompto was still confused about why she trusted him to keep his word, but he wasn't going to complain. Maybe he just gave off a trustworthy vibe?)

His love life was a bit of a mess, to say the least, but hey, he was young. He had plenty of time to figure things out.

Noctis called out to him in delight, holding up his first catch of the day, and Prompto automatically snapped a picture, trying not to stare at the way the sun glinted off his dark hair and brought out the blue in his dark eyes.

He was unfairly beautiful.

They spent the rest of the evening like that. Noctis, showing off what he caught and Prompto trying not to let his thoughts lead him too far down the proverbial rabbit hole. Before too long, the sun began to dip dangerously close to the horizon, and Prompto began to get ansty.

"Noct, we need to get back."

Noctis looked around, checking the position of the sun and then the time on his phone. After a moment, he agreed and sent his rod and tackle back to the Armiger before joining Prompto in the sand.

"No chocobo's?" Prompto asked after a minute or so of walking.

"Figured we could use the exercise. We'll still get back in time, unless... Are you still feeling alright?"

"Uh huh." Prompto got a little tongue tied at the show of concern and cursed himself for letting his thoughts wander too far. It was going to take at least a day to recover from his daydreams. "Walking sounds good. Great!"

He could feel Noct's eyes on him.

"Sorry, just thinking about some stuff," Prompto said, answering the unasked question with a wave of his hand, hoping Noctis wouldn't push for anything else. To his luck, they walked in silence, following the faint trail back to the road.

It wasn't an awkward silence, but comfortable and peaceful, born from years of friendship. Prompto liked that about Noct. They didn't have to constantly talk when they were together. Sometimes they could just... _be._

Prompto frowned as they exited the tunnel to find it darker than expected and automatically moved closer to Noct, his eyes scanning for danger.

They hadn't taken into account the trees that blocked much of the light.

"We need to hurry," Prompto said, his voice tight with fear.

If anything happened to Noct on his watch...!

They hastened their pace, both hoping to reach the safety of the lighthouse cottage without incident. Shadows chased their steps, spurring them on, but before they could reach the car park, a haunting groan caught them off-guard as inky blackness bubbled on the pavement and a massive form began to breech the surface.

"Iron Giant," Noctis whispered, looking pale. "Run, Prompto!"

But there was another problem.

An angry shriek pierced the air as a Bomb careened out of the tunnel behind them, rolling between them and aiming a burst of fire at Prompto, who barely dodged out of the way. His guns materialized in his hands and he fired off a few rounds until the Bomb dropped and began to fade.

"Noct?!" he called out in panic, frantically searching for his friend. He found him soon enough, pinned down by the Iron Giant, which reared back to take a swing with its gargantuan sword, and with a burst of speed Prompto didn't know he was capable of, he put himself between Noctis and the daemon, raising his hand as though that would be enough to stop it.

Prompto braced himself, prepared for agonizing pain from his foolish mistake.

Instead, a bright flash of golden light illuminated the area, and the daemon toppled back, screeching in agony as it popped and fizzled away. Prompto stood and watched in shock, hand still outstretched and his mind blank, unable to comprehend what was happening.

There was a hand on his arm, pulling him towards the car park. Noctis, speaking to him in a low voice, telling him to move.

Prompto stumbled as his legs unlocked, letting Noct push him towards safety, and once they were under the bright lamp posts, he finally looked at Noct, who looked just as terrified as he felt.

"What the hell was that?"


	3. Spilling the Truth

3\. Spilling the Truth

Prompto numbly sat in the passenger's seat of the Regalia while Noctis slid into the drivers side and shut the door. The pressure to speak weighed him down so heavily that he had a hard time getting the words to come out right. Instead, Prompto stared blankly at his hands.

"Promto..." Noctis trailed off, frustration coating his voice.

For the moment, the prince was holding himself back, but there was an explosion building the longer Prompto remained silent. Noctis's temper was a fierce and swift one, usually burning out quickly when it came to his friends, but it was the first time Prompto was faced with it being directed towards him. How did Gladio and Ignis handle it? The very thought of Noct being mad at him made him feel sick.

"You've been acting weird ever since you fell into those ruins and now there's whatever _that_ was!" Noctis gestured towards the road, his voice rising in volume. "What the hell was that? What have you been hiding from us?"

"I- I don't know," Prompto stammered out the truth. He swallowed his panic and hoped that he could hold it back long enough to tell his friend everything that he was still keeping secret.

He started at the beginning, knowing it was the only way he'd stay on track and not forget any detail. Some of it Noct already knew about after their talk the night before, but Prompto repeated it anyway, though he glossed over his descriptions of the murals and winding halls of the ruins.

Noctis was surprisingly quiet through his explanation, only shifting slightly in his seat when Prompto got to the part where the walls were closing in on him. He made a curious sound at his plea to the Astrals.

"You offered up your camera? Wait, that's why you've only been using your phone to take pictures?" Noctis asked.

Prompto nodded. "Well, yeah. I didn't have anything else. Not sure the Gods really need a camera. I just had to hope its value to me was enough, and it must have been, because that's when Rhyos showed up."

"Rhyos..." Noctis repeated with a frown. "I've never heard that name before. Guess he _could_ be a messenger, like Gentiana, but none of that explains the light show you just put on."

Ah.

Prompto remembered what worried him the most. Talking to an unknown Astral was one thing, but touching an ancient artifact was a whole different issue, even if it did happen at the urging of said Astral. "Um, okay, so there was one more thing in that room and I swear I didn't want to touch it, but Rhyos insisted that it would help me get out, so..."

Seeing was believing, right?

Prompto reached into the armiger for his bag, letting it fall into his lap in a shower of blue magic. He avoided looking Noctis in the eyes as he pulled out the crown, which cast a soft glow over the interior of the Regalia, and held it up with both hands so his friend could get a good look at it.

"Well, it's magic, that's for sure," Noctis remarked once he found his voice.

Prompto tried not to let his disappointment show. He knew Noctis had already told him there were no records from the age of Solheim, but he'd hoped seeing the crown might jog his memory of a legend or a story passed down through the ages. The Lucis Caelum's had been around since the end of the Astral War; how was it they knew nothing?

"We should tell Ignis and Gladio about this," Noctis said.

"No!" Prompto blurted out, earning a raised eyebrow from his friend. "I mean, not yet? I dunno... There's already so much they have to worry about with our lack of funds and trying to find the parts Cid needs to fix the boat, I don't wanna add to all of it. They don't need to worry about me."

"You're their friend. The more you try and hide this, the more they're going to worry," Noctis pointed out.

He knew that, but hearing someone else say it? That he and Ignis and Gladio were friends? _Wow_. It still blew him away.

Despite that, he still wasn't ready to tell them. He knew he should, especially after his accidental burst of magic. (Holy shit, he had _magic?! _He'd freak out more over that later.) But there would be so many questions that he had no answers to, and there remained that bit of fear in his heart that they would judge him for making an agreement with an Astral he knew nothing about.

That had to be, like, at the top of the list of Very Bad Ideas, right?

Noctis sighed. "Fine. You'll have to tell them eventually or they'll find out on their own. Trust me, they'd rather hear it from you."

Prompto nodded. "So you really don't know anything about this crown? Or any crown from Solheim?" he asked, just in case.

"Nothing I can think of, but that's not really a surprise. My ancestors kept track of our history, but there was nothing left to remember after Solheim fell. Like I said, Luna might know more, just because she's the Oracle."

The mention of Lady Lunafreya sent a shiver down Prompto's spine, which he shook off, unsure of why hearing her name would cause such a reaction. "Uh, yeah. Sounds good."

Noctis was quiet for a moment, and then, very softly broke the silence. "We should get up to the cabin before the others come looking for us."

Prompto agreed and stuffed the crown back into his bag and then into the armiger. After a quick look around to make sure the coast was clear, the two exited the Regalia and made their way up the hill to rejoin their friends.

.

* * *

.

Ignis liked to think he was very good at reading others.

With Gladio and Noctis, it was quite easy, even without considering his many years of practice ad getting to know them. Noctis had a habit of broadcasting everything he was feeling or thinking, whether it was through his expressions or body language. He knew the prince was fully capable of masking his emotions, he simply chose not to. Gladio often did it on purpose, preferring the blunt approach over anything subtle, though when the situation called for it, he did have a masterful poker face. More often, he hid his true feelings behind another.

Prompto was... different. Perhaps because of his common upbringing or maybe because of the sheer number of_ secrets_ surrounding him. Secrets that Ignis once attempted to look deeper into, only to be stopped by the Marshall himself, which made Ignis all the more curious about Prompto. All of that may have had a hand in his struggle to understand the blond and figure out his motives for befriending Noctis.

There was always a motive.

Except, naturally, for the utter anomaly that was Prompto Argentum, who only wanted a friend.

He never asked for anything. Never used his status as the best friend of the prince to get what he wanted. Never abused the power and status that came with their friendship. No, the worst Prompto did was encourage the Noctis's poor habits and cause a bit of a distraction when there was work to be done.

Ignis had gotten much better at reading Prompto over the years, especially once he gave in and accepted that he too had become friends with him, and it was with absolute certainty that Ignis knew Prompto was hiding something from them.

It was something new. Something recent.

And what was more maddening, was that Noctis was in on whatever it was.

"Quit thinking so loud, Iggy," Gladio grumbled as he sat down in the camp chair next to him.

Ignis couldn't stop thinking about it. He hated secrets. They always found a way to swing around and bite him in the ass when he least expected it, sometimes literally. (Like the time Noct brought home a stray cat and thought he could hide it in the closet.)

"They're hiding something."

Gladio raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly to where Noctis and Prompto were playing around with the chocobo's they'd rented for their journey through Malmalam Thicket. The pair were trying out new tricks and the large birds seemed content to let them do what they wanted. Gladio turned his gaze back to Ignis, who met his eyes and refused to back down.

He sighed, loudly and heavily, as though his whole evening was ruined by whatever Ignis wanted to talk about. "What makes you think that? They seem normal to me."

"Are you really telling me that you haven't noticed?" Ignis asked. He thought for _sure_ that the Shield would have picked up on it as well. He was normally so observant.

Gladio just stared at him.

Ignis refused to sigh. He kept his frustration tightly bottled up as he began to explain the oddities he'd noticed over the past few days. "Prompto has not attempted to take a single selfie mid-battle since we left Taelpar, nor has he asked to stop for a photo-op. In fact, I have not seen his camera _once_ since he fell into those ruins. The only pictures he has taken have been with his camera."

"Well there you go. He either lost it or it got damaged when he was down there. Noct probably offered to get a new one and now he's trying to convince Prompto that it'd be worth the money. Mystery solved," Gladio said dismissively.

"I doubt it's something so simple."

"Not everything's complicated, Iggy." Gladio stretched his arms out over his head and then fully relaxed in his chair. "We'll just take on some extra hunts and get him a new one once we get back to Lestallum."

But why hide it? Why not tell them something happened to his camera? Was he waiting for them to ask? Ignis had so many more questions, but Gladio made it clear he was done talking by taking out his newest novel to get in some reading before bed. Ignis would just have to mull things over to himself.

There was more to it than the camera, he could feel it.

.

* * *

.

Prompto just needed a little time to himself, and heading back to the motel room early to take the first shower was the perfect excuse. He knew Noctis would spend at least an hour playing Justice Monsters Five, and Ignis and Gladio were unlikely to leave him there alone. It was too risky, even in an out-of-the-way place like Old Lestallum.

He took care of his shower first, washing away the dirt and grime that accumulated from camping and their trip through Malmalam Thicket. The warm water helped clear his mind as well, leaving him feeling refreshed and looking forward to a good night's sleep.

Prompto wrapped a towel around his waist after drying himself off, figuring he had a little more time before he had to get dressed.

He wiped down the mirror to get a better look at his recent injuries. Most of them were healed thanks to the use of the potions they kept on hand, but there was one that went particularly deep that still twinged when he moved his arm the wrong way. Prompto twisted around to get a better look at his shoulderblade, where there was a faint red line marring the freckles there. He nodded in satisfaction.

As cool as Gladio's scars were, he didn't want any to call his own. The clawmark from the bandersnatch would cause some discoloration for a while, but was well on its way to healing.

Prompto's gaze dropped to his wrists as he turned to face the mirror properly, but as always the sight of ugly black lines on the underside of his right wrist made him quickly look away. He forced his eyes back to the mirror instead.

There was a second face alongside his own.

Prompto screamed and failed his arms as he spun toward the intruder, his mind going blank in panic. He acted purely on instinct, backing up against the sink hard enough to bruise. "What-?! Who-?!"

There was a heavy sigh. "Are all humans this melodramatic? Here I am, gracing you with my divine presence and _this_ is how you choose to greet me?"

Prompto clasped his towel in fear of it falling and revealing far too much of himself to the ancient being. "Rhyos?"

"In the flesh!" The Astral beamed at him, apparently pleased that Prompto remembered his name.

He looked different than before. Gone were the frayed, graying robes and in their place were tight-fitting pants, a red t-shirt, and a thick leather jacket. Heavy boots laced up to mid-calf. His long, dark hair was braided back to keep it out of the way and on top of his head was a pair of sunglasses. If not for the unnaturally bright red eyes, he could have passed as an average hunter.

Rhyos frowned as he looked him up and down, and Prompto flushed under the attention.

"D-do you mind?" he stammered out, gesturing towards the door. He squeaked as Rhyos grabbed his hand, turning it so he could see the barcode. Prompto tried to pull his hand away, but the Astral's grip was firm.

"What is this?" Rhyos asked.

"I don't know. I've had it for as long as I can remember and no one's ever told me what it means, just that I need to keep it covered," Prompto said, fidgeting nervously.

And honestly, he hadn't wanted to ask. Maybe he did when he was really young, but he didn't remember that and he doubted his parents gave him a straight answer if he did.

Content with the response, Rhyos released him and waved a hand at the door. "Unless you'd prefer we carry on out conversation in here, as _lovely_ as this room is, we should go sit and talk. I imagine you have questions."

Yes!

Prompto swallowed his first response and nodded instead. "Could I get dressed first."

Rhyos shrugged as he opened the door and walked through. "If you must."

Only once the door was shut, did Prompto drop his towel and quickly get dressed. His mind whirled with thoughts. He had a great number of questions, but where should he start? How many could he ask before Rhyos's patience wore out? The Astral's mood was of the mercurial sort – constantly shifting in an almost unpredictable way.

He needed to figure out his most pressing questions, and fast!

But there was only so long he could delay, and Prompto left the bathroom without settling on what he wanted to ask first. Not that it mattered in the end, because his mind went perfectly blank at the sight of Rhyos sitting on one of the bed and examining a _very_ familiar camera.

Rhyos looked up and gave him a fanged grin. "Come! I wish to take a, uh, what is it you kids call it these days? A selfie? Yes, come take a selfie with me!"

Prompto was starting to think the man was messing with him. He couldn't possibly be serious, right? He watched Rhyos pat the bed and lift the camera to an appropriate position.

Yeah. He was serious.

Figuring he had nothing to lose, Prompto joined him and hoped that his smile came across as convincing as Rhyos snapped a few photos in quick succession.

"Perfect," Rhyos said as he looked them over. "I thank you for allowing me the use of the unusual device. I will admit, it took me time to figure it out, but in my defense, I _have_ been asleep for two-thousand years."

Prompto blinked in surprise as Rhyos pressed the camera into his hands.

"It is clear that it means a great deal to you, from all of the images that are stored within its memory. It would be a shame to keep it from you any longer," Rhyos said, his voice unexpectedly full of fondness. "I must say, I am impressed by what humanity has accomplished and rebuilt in these long years, but then again, you mortals have always been the creative sort."

"Uh, thanks?" Prompto said, unsure of what else to say to that.

Rhyos bowed his head graciously. "Now, where is the Crown of Solheim?"

Prompto carefully set aside his camera and then called up his bag from the armiger. From there, he withdrew the crown and held it out to Rhyos, who took it with gentle reverence.

"It has been a long time since anyone had worn this crown. Not since the dying of a golden age. The last to bear the honor was a young boy, one who I believed destined to change the tides and put things back the way they were meant to be." Rhyos rubbed his thumb across the sun.

There was a moment of silence before Prompto worked up the courage to ask: "What happened to him?"

"It is not a happy tale, Prompto Argentum," Rhyos said, turning red eyes onto the mortal next to him. "May I ask, how is it you are able to use the magic granted by Bahamut?"

"Oh, um, it's Noct's magic? He just sort of lets us borrow it?" Prompto had no idea how it all worked. He was sure Ignis had explained it to him at one point in time, but he'd been too excited about the entire event that he hadn't paid attention.

Rhyos tilted his head to one side. "So your body is already accustomed to the use of magic?"

"Uh...?"

"Fascinating," Rhyos murmured, looking at him with renewed interest. "Tell me, have you experienced anything unusual lately? Dizziness perhaps? Trouble with sleeping?"

Did being sick count? It wasn't something Prompto would consider unusual, even if it left as quickly as it came on. No, that wasn't the answer Rhyos was looking for, and maybe in telling the Astral what he knew, Prompto would get some answers of his own. It was sneakier than he preferred, but it wasn't like Rhyos was answering his direct questions.

"I killed a daemon a few nights ago. There was this light... I still don't know how I did it," Prompto said.

Rhyos grinned in delight. "That is the first manifestation of your gifts. You've proven yourself worthy of the crown."

_First_ manifestation.

That meant there was more than just killing daemons with light.

Prompto dropped his head into his hands with a low whine. "This can't be happening. Please tell me I knocked myself out when I fell and this has all just been some kind of hallucination."

Rhyos reached over and pinched him.

Prompto yelped and jerked his arm away. "What was that for?!"

"To prove you're not dreaming," Rhyos said simply. "Do you know why I saved you that day?"

"Because you're a kind, merciful god?"

Rhyos chuckled at the sarcastic response and Prompto wanted to sink through the floor. What was he doing, speaking to an Astral in such a casual manner? It had to be blasphemy.

"I locked that place away a long time ago, before the War of the Astrals began. Once, it was a temple. The largest and most decorated in all of Eos, right in the heart of Solheim. A place of worship for mortals, and a palace for the gods to visit when they wished to visit.

"It was a monument treasured by all, right up until it became clear that humanity no longer deserved to walk those jeweled halls," Rhyos said, staring straight at Prompto as he spoke. "Bahamut himself could not pierce the barrier protecting it, and yet somehow you found your way in. Curiousity, Prompto Argentum, is what led me to save you that say and hand to you the Crown of Solheim."

"I don't deserve it," Prompto blurted out. "I'm just a commoner – a pleb – there's gotta be someone else. Someone better than me."

"Nope."

Prompto blinked and suddenly there was a warm weight settling on his head. "Wh- hey!"

"There is ancient magic at play here. You will find it easier to wield it the more you wear this crown. And trust me on this, if you wish to help your prince and save him and many other from what Fate awaits them, you will want those gifts the crown has to give." Rhyos stood up, giving Prompto a good look at the massive bird covering the back of the Astral's leather jacket. It was primarily red and orange, though the long tail feathers and wingtips were painted with a rainbow of colors. "Besides, just think of how much bonding time you'll have with your prince charming while you practice your new abilities."

Prompto gaped at him. "How did- What? No, Noct is my _friend_."

Rhyos turned back to him, one eyebrow raised. "You've taken a great many intimate pictures of him, for someone you consider just a friend."

He couldn't even deny it.

Prompto ducked his head as heat flooded his cheeks. He'd gotten a little carried away in the early parts of their pseudo-bachelor-party road trip, snapping pictures of Noct peacefully napping or gazing out over the ocean while he fished or laughing with his head thrown back at whatever joke Prompto just cracked. If asked, he figured he could brush it off as wanting to put together a fun wedding gift for Lady Lunafreya, but the thought fled his mind when he was actually confronted about it.

"I am afraid this is when we part ways. Your friends will soon return," Rhyos said.

"What about your request?" Prompto scrambled to ask, remembering at the last minute that he still didn't know what the Astral wanted.

Rhyos took a few seconds to answer. "Perhaps next we meet."

And then he was gone.


	4. Just Like a Training Montage

4\. Just Like a Training Montage

Noctis was a little worried when they returned to the motel room to find Prompto gone, but thanks to some quick thinking from Ignis, who sent a text to their wayward friend, they soon found out he stepped outside for some fresh air. Noctis made a half-hearted excuse to go out as well, and didn't wait for Ignis or Gladio to respond before setting off to find Prompto.

It wasn't hard to figure out where he'd gone, considering they didn't see him on their way in.

Noctis made his way up to the roof, where he found Prompto sitting on the edge, deep in thought. He scuffed his feet against the rooftop as he approached to give his friend a warning that he was no longer alone.

Prompto glanced back at him, relaxing once he saw that it was only Noctis. "So, Rhyos showed up while you guys were out."

"Sorry I missed that," Noctis said as he joined his friend on the edge. He tried not to grunt in pain. It was far from the most comfortable place to sit and he hoped Prompto didn't want to stay there for long. "Did he tell you what he wants?"

Prompto scowled and shook his head. "Nope. I asked too, and he was just all 'maybe next time'. I'm going to go crazy before he actually gets around to telling me what he wants."

Noctis didn't know what to tell him. The Astrals were a mystery and sometimes he doubted even Luna knew what they truly wanted. Rhyos seemed to be odder than most, which complicated matters, and Noctis wished he'd been there to meet him, if only to get a sense of what the Astral was like for himself.

"He told me some other stuff though," Prompto continued. "Like, that place I fell in, it's some kind of Solheim temple. He says he sealed it off before the start of the War of the Astrals. And, uh, that crown that I showed you? That's the source of that light I used against the Iron Giant. Rhyos suggested I ask you for training, since you already know how to use magic. I figured he had a good point, yunno? I don't even know where I'd start."

Noctis hummed, trying to think of how his own training had started. He must have been really young; magic was in his blood and always had been. For him, using magic was instinctive and it was directing and controlling that magic that was the tricky part.

Not for the first time, he found himself wishing Luna was traveling with them. He knew she had her reasons for going ahead and didn't blame her for following her calling, but things would be so much _easier_ with her physically by his side. Not only would it alleviate the worst of his worries, she was also a far better person to help Prompto with what he was going through.

But she wasn't there.

She was waiting in Altissia to awaken Leviathan so he could form another covenant.

He was the only person who could help Prompto.

Noctis reached up and ran a hand through his hair, before tipping his head back to stare at the stars. "I wish I knew where to start, but I'll try. I guess the first thing to do is figure out what your magic feels like when you use it."

Prompto thought about it for a moment. "It feels... warm, I guess. Or at least the crown does."

Which meant it was the opposite of the Lucis Caelum magic, which always gave a cooler feeling, like the breeze of a late autumn day.

"Hey, Noct? Are you going to tell Ignis and Gladio about this?"

"Told you I wouldn't, didn't I?" Noctis replied, wishing he hadn't made that agreement. Having to keep their training hidden from their friends was going to make things way more difficult than they needed to be _and_ he bet that they would have some good advice.

Still, he was starting to come up with a plan that could work. Meditation played a critical role in learning to control his own magic, so that was where he would have Prompto start. His friend would hate it, probably more than he did, but it was necessary and would be the easiest step to keep secret.

"Okay, here's what you need to do," Noctis said, quickly explaining his idea.

Prompto made a disgruntled expression at his half-assed idea, clearly expecting more from someone whose entire family was known for their magic and connection to the Astrals.

(It wasn't like Bahamut left them with a handbook on that sort of thing!)

"Great. Meditation. Got it," Prompto grumbled, pulling his legs up against his chest.

Noctis felt back that he didn't have a better idea for how to help, but he wasn't going to let Prompto treat his idea like the garbage that it was. It _would_ help in the long run and was infinitely better than running around and fighting daemons, hoping to replicate what happened that night down at Cape Caem. (Also, it would buy time for Noctis to figure out a better idea.)

"The tricky part will be keeping this from Ignis and Gladio, but if you meditate while we're on the road and work on channeling energy in the tent before they come to bed, then we might be able to pull this off," Noctis said.

Prompto was quiet for a few minutes. "Do you really think I can do this?"

"Prompto, I _know_ you can do this. I bet you'll be even better at it than I am, too," Noctis said. "Look, I know it sounds lame and you probably think magical training should be something that's exciting and fun, but it isn't. I spent a lot of time when I was younger on meditation and understanding the flow of energy in my body. It made things easier later on. Well, some things." His back twinged in discomfort, a sign that he'd been sitting on a hard surface for far too long. "You've already got a head start, since you know how to summon things from the armiger."

Noctis stood up, gently stretching to avoid further aggravating his old injury. "We should get back to our room before Ignis and Gladio come find us."

"So where are we off to tomorrow, anyway? Did you guys decide?" Prompto asked as he stood as well.

Noctis groaned, remembering what happened on their way over from the Crow's Nest. "You're not going to believe this, but we bumped into Sania and she asked for another favor."

"More frogs?" Prompto asked, dread seeping into his voice. "Noct, buddy, you gotta learn to say no."

"It's worse than that. She needs a vial of slimy oil from a gigantoad, and the best place to find one is back at Malmalam Thicket," Noctis told him. He appreciated the way his friend immediately began whining about going back to that place. He wasn't pleased to go back either, but Gladio had given him such a Look that it was clear that it was in the best interest of his health to fulfill her request.

"...whole day getting soaked in the rain again, and I just got over being sick!" Prompto paused for a moment. "Do you think that would work as an excuse and I could stay here? You'll be coming back through to give Sania the toad slime anyway."

"You'd really abandon me like that? I'm _hurt_," Noctis joked, placing his hand over his heart.

"I would ask if you could stay too, but then it'd be obvious what we're up to. Guess you'll have to take one for the team and go hunting without me," Prompto teased right back. "Hey, at least you won't be gone too long. A few hours to get there, some time running around in the rain, and then a few hours to drive back. You can manage that without me."

Noctis snorted. "Like Ignis would let you. Face it, you'll be out there, just as miserable as the rest of us."

"We'll see," Prompto said with a wink.

It wasn't going to work.

Ignis was too good at seeing through their bullshit and Noctis was certain that he had already caught onto their being something off with Prompto. Which meant there was zero chance of Ignis letting either of them out of his sight for very long.

No, they would all be in the Regalia, heading back to Malmalam Thicket once the sun rose.

.

* * *

.

If Ignis thought he was sulking over being forced to go with them on Sania's quest, then for once, Prompto was glad. It gave him a reason for his sudden desire to sit quietly and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be questioned as he started on the first part of his training.

Meditation.

He guessed it made sense as the first step, but that didn't stop him from feeling that it was all wrong for him. He had a hard time sitting still and keeping his mind from wandering to things he found more interesting.

Still, he tried.

"_...and if you wish to help your prince and save him and many others from what Fate awaits them..."_

Rhyos's words echoed in his mind, serving as a reminder of why it was important that he learned to control his powers. He _did_ want to help Noctis. He would do whatever it took to be able to stand by his side and help him down his chosen path, and if magic was the way to do that, he'd master it.

He did wish he had more time, however. Or at least better instructions.

Prompto shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He should have asked Noctis for more instruction rather than going off his own sparse knowledge of how meditation was supposed to work. (Learned from movies and video games – hardly a proper source of information.)

He breathed in deeply and then slowly out, doing his best to relax and tune out the world around him. Noctis said something about searching within, right? Imagining the flow of energy?

What would that look like, he wondered.

Maybe it was just light covering his entire body. It could also follow along major veins, flowing out from the chest and then circulating back. There were also chakra points to consider, though Prompto couldn't remember how many there were or where they were located.

Or none of that was right and he was missing something vital. What else had Noct mentioned? The armiger?

Yeah, he said something about knowing how to use the armiger gave him an advantage, because it was a form of magic he already knew how to use. Except there hadn't been any training when it came to using that, because when he was accepted by Noct's magic, it passed along the knowledge of how it worked.

Prompto slumped back and opened his eyes, thankful that the dreary rain meant the top was up and he wasn't immediately blinded by sunlight.

"Is everything alright, Prompto?" Ignis asked, glancing over at him for a brief second.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm good. Just looking forward to getting out and stretching my legs, y'know," Prompto lied, flashing Ignis a grin.

Ignis didn't look away from the road for a second time, instead nodding his head slightly. "I see." He reached down for his can of ebony and took a few sips before placing it back in the cup holder. "If there is anything bothering you, you can tell us. We are all here to help one another."

Prompto turned his head to look out the window. "Yeah, I know."

He should just tell them. Noctis was right, it was silly to keep it from them.

"Hey, Ignis?"

"Yes, Prompto?"

Prompto swallowed. "I, uh... I just wanted to tell you..."

He couldn't do it. It was too hard. He wasn't ready.

"I just wanted to say that I really appreciate everything you do. So thanks, you know, for watching out for me. I know you don't have to, but you do anyway. And... yeah," Prompto shrugged, his voice quieting at the end. "I'm glad we're friends."

Ignis kept his eyes on the road ahead, but his gaze softened somewhat. "I am glad as well."

Prompto relaxed in his seat, done with talking for the moment. Ignis wasn't one for idle chatter anyway, especially not while the roads were slick with rain, and it didn't sound like Gladio or Noctis were up for it either, judging by the quiet sound of Noct's breathing and the occasional turn of a page from Gladio.

No talking.

No King's Knight.

It was the perfect time for him to meditate, and yet he still couldn't do it.

He looked over at Ignis as a tiny thought sparked in his mind. Maybe he couldn't bring himself to tell Ignis everything that was going on, but that didn't mean he couldn't ask for advice.

"Hey, Ignis, do you know much about meditation?" Prompto asked before he could worry himself into remaining silent.

"Not a lot, I'm afraid," Ignis responded. "I understand the theory behind it, as well as the many benefits of taking the time to do so, but time is something I do not have an excess of. Gladio would know more than I do, as it was part of his training."

"Really? I figured – I mean, I know you're always busy, but it seemed like something you'd be into," Prompto said.

Ignis's lips quirked up into a smile. "It is difficult to find time when you're the adviser to our prince. I have found, however, that I can clear my mind by doing simple tasks, such as cooking. It gives my mind a break from thinking about everything, while still allowing me to fulfill my duties." He paused to take another sip of ebony. "As I said, Gladio would be the better person to ask."

Prompto nodded. He didn't think he'd need to – Ignis had given better advice than he expected – but he'd keep it in mind. Since he couldn't sit still and tune everything else out, maybe he could try Ignis's method of focusing on something simple. First, he'd have to figure out what that was.

Not photography. There was always so much to consider, between the lighting, angles, distance, shutter speed – he could go on all day! Taking pictures required all of his concentration.

There was one other thing he was pretty good at, and that was running.

It would be perfect! He could go out early in the morning, take a different path from Gladio, and see if he could work with that. There was nothing like a early morning run to clear his mind.

.

* * *

.

"_Noct! Psst, Noct!"_

Noctis groaned and tried to pull his sleeping bag over his head.

Prompto laughed, grabbing onto the edge so he couldn't hide. "Nuh uh, not today! Get up, I wanna show you something before Iggy comes in because you're taking too long!"

Noctis glared at him. "You are way too cheerful this morning."

"Just watch!" Prompto said, giddily holding out his hands. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Noctis raising an eyebrow, but he ignored that. His friend was just grumpy from being woken up.

His adrenaline was still pumping from his morning run and he hoped it was enough. He honestly had no idea how he managed it the first time; he was just so exciting to see his effort pay off that he rushed back to the tent immediately.

But what if he was wrong?

What if he imagined it? What he thought he saw could easily have been the glint of sunlight catching in the perfect way.

Prompto's heart sank the longer he knelt in front of Noctis and nothing happened. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and dropped his hands into his lap. "I... I thought..."

The fabric of the sleeping bag made a weird shuffling sound as Noctis sat up. "Did something happen?"

Prompto shrugged hopelessly. "I dunno. I mean, I thought I felt something, but..."

"You're being too hard on yourself. Or you're thinking too much." Noctis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at the entry to the tent, listening for a few seconds and then nodding as he came to a decision. "Alright, lets try this again. Just... do whatever it was you were doing earlier. Walk me through it."

"I was running then," Prompto pointed out.

Noctis grimaced. "Think you can do it without running?"

Well, his heart was still beating fast enough for it to possibly work, if adrenaline had anything to do with it. (Which, thinking about it, was entirely possible. After all, his first manifestation was an adrenaline reaction to the Iron Giant trying to hurt Noctis.) But wasn't the whole point to clear his mind? That would be impossible if he was also describing his steps.

He would try anyway.

Prompto moved into a more comfortable position and held out his hands, palms up, and then closed his eyes again, but Noctis cleared his throat.

"Eyes open, Prompto."

He reluctantly followed the advice and stared down at his hands instead. He needed to recapture what he felt while he was running, the way his magic seemed to pulse along with the beat of his heart, flowing through him like the current of a river. The warmth it created as it spread and grew outward from his chest, filling him with a sense of peace.

Prompto envisioned it gathering in the center of his palms, swirling together until it rose in a vortex and began to form a sphere.

And that was when his hands began to glow.

"Noct," he breathed out in surprise.

"It's okay. Keep going," Noctis said. "Tell me what you're doing."

"I'm picturing the way it flows through me," Prompto quickly explained, staring down in awe. (He was really doing it! That was _his_ magic!) "This is so cool. I'm really glad Gladio didn't go running with me today, because there would be so many questions. Oh, um, so I'm imagining the light going to my hands and forming a ball? I mean, that seems like a good start, right? A ball of energy?"

Noctis leaned forward, watching carefully as the glow expanded and then abruptly condensed, forming a shimmering orb of magic.

Prompto lifted his gaze and was struck breathless by how beautiful Noctis looked, illuminated by the soft light. He wanted to reach for his camera and snap a picture so he could cherish the image for the rest of his days, but knew the moment he tried, he would lose his tentative grasp on his magic and the picture he wished to capture along with it.

The orb wavered for a moment and he turned his attention back to what he was doing.

"Remember how this feels. The easier it is for you to get to this point, the faster we can move on to the fun stuff," Noctis said.

"The fun stuff?" Prompto echoed. "What, like warping?"

That sounded kind of awful.

He remembered how exciting it sounded the very first time he saw Noctis warp to the other side of the room, but after hearing his friend complain about how difficult it was to get used to, it no longer sounded fun. Prompto would rather avoid getting so nauseous that he couldn't see straight. (Or was it the lack of ability to see straight that caused the nausea?)

Noctis shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

They were basically the blind leading the blind, Prompto thought as the energy sank back into his skin. Still, he was making progress despite not knowing what he was doing, so that was good, right?

The flaps to the tent shifted and Ignis appeared, looking surprised to see Noctis awake and sitting up. He quickly recovered. "Come out and eat breakfast. I'd like to get to Coernix Station before noon, so that we may get a good start on our drive back to Cape Caem before nigh sets in. The sooner we deliver those parts to Cid, the sooner we can leave for Altissia," he reminded them.

"Coming!" Prompto said, eagerly crawling toward the exit.

Ignis gave Noctis a pointed look and then moved aside.

Two days before, they had successfully obtained a vial of slimy oil from a gigantoad and delivered it to Sania, before moving on further north. Prompto wasn't sure what their destination was – perhaps Lestallum? - but it didn't matter, as they received a call from Cid, telling them they needed to stop and pick up a few parts to finish fixing the Royal Vessel. He had a contact in the area, but they wouldn't travel further than the Alstor Coernix Station, which was why they were headed over that way.

There had been some grumbling (mostly from Gladio) about having to circle back through the Cleigne-Duscae area again, but off they went anyway. Repairs were their top priority, and if Cid said he needed those parts, then they would get him those parts.

Prompto was just glad that it wasn't going to be like their run through the incredibly creepy Steyliff Grove in search of mythril, courtesy of the even creepier Niflheim chancellor.

A rush of unease caught Prompto off guard and he had to stop to catch his breath, his magic roiling in protest just beneath his skin.

Ignis grasped his shoulder, stabilizing him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Prompto choked out. He cleared his throat and breathed a little more successfully than before. "Yeah, I'm good. Dunno what that was about."

"Perhaps you should sit and get something to eat," Ignis advised.

Prompto thought sitting sounded like the best idea he'd heard all morning. As did food. His stomach growled loudly enough for Gladio to hear on the other side of the haven, and he blushed and pulled away from Ignis's hand before hurrying over to where his plate waited for him. He sat down in one of the camp chairs and dug in, not bothering to wait for Noctis like he normally would.

After a few minutes, Ignis ducked into the tent to hurry Noctis along, and Prompto had to stifle his laughter at the exasperating "oh, _come on_, specs," from Noctis, who emerged a moment later, trying to fix his hair and casting wary looks at his adviser.

When Ignis didn't go chasing after him with a brush, he dropped down in the chair next to Prompto with his own plate and began scarfing down his food as fast as he was able.

"You'll get indigestion," Ignis idly warned as he began taking down the tent.

Noctis speared an entire egg and shoved it into his mouth in response.

.

* * *

.

Luckily, Noctis's iron stomach spared them any bellyaching over their five-hour drive. As usual, he spent a good portion of the ride napping, waking now and again to challenge Prompto to a round of King's Knight or just to talk.

Prompto didn't dwell any more on his magic's weird reaction to thinking about Ardyn and instead took some time to check over his camera, saving his favorite pictures and ensuring there was enough memory left for more.

"So, you do still have it," Gladio remarked.

Prompto twisted around so he could better talk to him. "'course I do. Could you imagine what would happen if I lost it? Think of all of the embarrassing photo's of Noct I have!"

"Would that be all of them?"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha ha."

Prompto grinned at the sarcastic response. "Hey, that reminds me, I've been snapping pics of whatever catches my eye, but what do you want to see, Noct?"

"How about some shots of yourself?" Noctis said with a half shrug. "You take so many pictures of us, but you're hardly in any. This is your trip too."

Prompto hadn't expected that as an answer. "You mean like a selfie? I guess I could do that..."

There were so many more interesting subjects to take pictures of, but if that was really what Noctis wanted, then he'd make sure to get a few.

He turned back around so no one would see the faint blush spreading across his cheeks. Noctis wanted pictures of _him_, and it wasn't like he was joking around the way he did the last time Prompto asked. He would never forget the hasty backpedal Noctis did when he agreed to snap some shots of the best model of their four-man team – who was Noctis himself.

("I was joking!" Noctis protested, when Prompto happily agreed.)

They had so much fun that day. He directed Noctis into a number of increasingly ridiculous poses until they both were falling over from laughter. Perhaps he could do something similar with his selfies. They could definitely use a little extra fun.

Prompto leaned over to Ignis. "Soooo, I was thinking..."

"Care to share your thoughts _before_ you get carried away with whatever your planning?" Ignis asked.

"The chocobo post is on our way back south, right? Think we could stop by for a while and say 'hi' to Wiz and the chocobo's?" Prompto asked.

Ignis was quiet for a moment as he thought it over. "I suppose we could spare a few hours, provided we keep our stop at Coernix Station a short one. It also wouldn't be amiss for us to check in and make sure no other Behemoth's have moved into Deadeye's territory to cause trouble."

"Yes!" Prompto pumped a fist in excitement and settled properly in his seat for approximately two seconds before twisting around to face the backseat again. "Did you hear that, Noct? Chocobo's!"

Noctis looked amused by his excitement. "I heard."

"It'll be good to stock up on some chocobo feed. Always makes me feel bad when we don't have any treats for the little guys," Gladio admitted. He stretched his arms out over his head with a grunt. "And just think, you'll be able to get pictures with your feathery brethren."

"Are you making fun of my hair again?" Prompto asked, narrowing his eyes. "Because it so does not look like a chocobo butt!"

There was some laughter and more teasing before they all quieted down. Gladio leaned back for a catnap of his own, while Prompto held up his phone, cheering inside when his alert gave a soft 'ping' to tell him Noctis was logged on.

The drives were long and taxing, but at least there were ways to pass the time.


	5. Into the Fire

Chapter 5: Into the Fire

After all of the running around they'd done, it felt odd to be left with nothing to do except wait. There was little reason to set out and take up a few hunts when Cid promised that he was less than a day away from completing repairs, and so Ignis insisted that they remain on Cape Caem.

There was a sort of logic to it that Prompto couldn't deny, but it didn't stop the boredom from creeping in.

Ignis and Gladio quickly found ways to keep themselves occupied by helping out around the house, while Noctis snuck away to nap in various places until he was inevitably discovered. Prompto entertained himself by walking around and taking pictures of whatever struck his fancy, and eventually his feet led him to the elevator of the lighthouse.

His heart lurched at the thought of rising up to the top in an old lift, but the chance to catch a photograph from the top was too appealing to pass up. He could stomach it for a minute or two, and then he could get back down to solid ground.

That was until he got to the top and found Noctis's most recent hiding spot. The stray cat who kept turning up was there as well, curled up on the prince's chest.

Prompto quietly sat down with his back against the wall, giving himself a moment to breathe and ignore the fact that he was eighty feet up off the ground. His camera offered him a distraction as he scrolled through the pictures he'd taken and deleted the ones that turned out too blurry or were near-identical duplicates. Being near his best friend also helped calm the anxiety he felt.

They would leave for Altissia soon.

Prompto should feel excited about that. He had always dreamed of getting to explore beyond the Wall and see the beauty of the world beyond through the lens of his own camera, and Altissia was supposed to be the most beautiful of all! He would get to take so many photographs – well, hopefully. They weren't going for a vacation, after all.

But...

The more he thought about sailing across the Cygillian Ocean, the more dread he welt, welling up in his chest and threatening to choke the air from his lungs.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming.

Maybe it was just his anxiety talking. Or it could be a side-effect of his powers. Either one would explain the awful nightmares that plagued his sleep, preventing him from getting more than a few hours of rest at a time.

Prompto looked over at Noctis, who was still sleeping soundly.

Their time at the chocobo post was short, and Prompto didn't have nearly as much time as he wanted to cuddle the baby chocobo's before Noctis whisked him out of sight for some extra training, while Ignis and Gladio were busy watching some of the races going on.

His magic came to him more easily each time he used it. Noctis expressed his own surprise at how quickly he was advancing, but Prompto brushed it off, remembering what Rhyos said about his body already being used to magic. With a little extra work, he learned how to craft his magic into a sphere shape, rather than the formless light he produced in the beginning.

Prompto wondered what Rhyos was doing and when he would decide to show up again. He hoped it was before they left for Altissia. There were even more questions he wanted to ask and hopefully the Astral would stick around long enough to answer some of them.

Maybe he was waiting until Prompto improved some more? Either that or he got some sort of glee out of making him wait.

Yeah. That second one sounded about right.

Prompto set his camera to the side and held his hands out, palms up. He guided his magic to swirl around, gathering until two golden orbs floated in front of him. He grinned, pleased by how easy it was becoming. With just a little focus, he could direct them to slowly fly around and move independently of one another.

The stray cat made a "mrrp" sound as she woke and watched the orbs with great interest.

"No, kitty," Prompto said quietly. He pulled the orbs back to his hands and was about to absorb the remaining energy back into his body, when a voice cut through the air and startled him badly enough that they fizzled away.

"What are those?"

Prompto squeaked and twisted around to find Iris standing at the entrance, hands on her hips, and staring down at him with a determined expression.

"I, uh, what are what?" Prompto winced at his poor attempt at a cover-up.

Iris raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't tell anyone," Prompto tried again.

"Hard to tell anyone when I don't know what's going on," Iris responded lightly. She shut the door behind her and joined Prompto against the wall, casting a curious look over at Noctis. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Iris was truly a marvel. At only fifteen, she carried herself with such poise and maturity, even when faced with something unexpected, that it was easy to forget how young she was. Prompto supposed it was because she was from a long line of Kingshields and had also grown up in the citadel. Hard to relax and be a child with that amount of pressure.

"It's kind of complicated," Prompto said, not sure whether or not he wanted to tell her everything. He _still_ hadn't worked up the strength to tell Gladio or Ignis about it! Gladio would never forgive him if he told his little sister first.

Although, it _would_ be good practice.

"Prompto has magic now."

Or Noctis would take the choice away from him.

Prompto whined and tilted his head back, letting it thunk against the wall. "Dude, not cool."

"I promised not to tell Gladio or Ignis, but you never said anything about Iris," Noctis said as he sat up. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it out so it didn't look as disheveled after his nap.

"It was _implied_," Prompto said crossly.

Iris looked between them apprehensively. "I can just, y'know, go and pretend I didn't see or hear anything?"

"No," Prompto bit out. He sighed and sat up straight, forcing a smile on his face as he looked over at her. "I mean, I've got to tell everyone eventually, right? And you already saw it, so I'm not going to make you pretend you didn't."

Iris relaxed. "Okay, well take your time. Or you can let Noctis explain...?"

"Noct isn't allowed to explain anything anymore, but it's like he said. I have magic now," Prompto told her, taking charge before Noctis could say anything else. (Not that he looked like he wanted to. He was definitely avoiding looking anywhere near his friend after blurting out his secret.) "I fell into these ruins while we were helping out one of the hunters and found this, um, artifact and it gave me magic. Noctis has been helping me control it."

Simplicity was best, right?

Iris didn't need to know every last detail, like the deal he made with an unknown Astral, or even that Rhyos liked to pop in unexpectedly to talk. Nor did she need to know about the nightmares that plagued his sleep ever since his illness. Even Noctis didn't know about that last one.

"Can you do anything cool with it, like warping? Do you have your own armiger? Not that the magical balls aren't cool, but..." Iris shrugged, apparently unsure of where she was going with her questions.

"No warping, no armiger, and excuse you but the orbs are super cool," Prompto responded, hoping he came across as joking in the end. He grinned at her for good measure. "I dunno. I can almost make a shield, but I haven't gotten it to hold up against anything. It might have just been a fluke."

"It's still impressive when you've only been practicing for a few days," Noctis pointed out.

Iris looked awestruck by everything she was learning. "Seriously? It took Gladio _three days_ just to figure out how to access the armiger and pull out the correct weapon." She turned immediately to Noctis. "Do not _ever_ tell him that I told you that. Anyway, I think I'm starting to understand why Gladio won't let me travel with you guys. You're both beacons for trouble. He couldn't handle the three of us running around, even with Ignis's help."

Noctis chuckled.

"You won't tell anyone about this, will you, Iris?" Prompto asked, seized by sudden worry. "I'll tell them eventually. I just haven't figured out how. I will. Soon. In Altissia?" He winced and shut his mouth.

"I think you're making a bigger deal of this than you need to, but I'll keep it a secret for you," Iris promised. "And because I'm so awesome, I'll let you practice how you're going to tell them on me! It'll be fun!"

Prompto wasn't sure that it would be fun at all, but it was nice of her to volunteer.

Iris grinned at him, taking his silence as agreement. "I'll even do my best impression of Gladio! I'm pretty good at it, right, Noctis?"

"I dunno. I don't think you've got that patented grumpy stare down yet," Noctis said thoughtfully.

Iris proceeded to prove that she was very good at impersonating her brother, though the glare looked wildly out of place on her sweet face.

.

* * *

_._

_A woman with fiery red hair woven into intricate braids led the way down a well-lit passageway. Water flowed down the tall, white stone walls and pooled along the sides, but never moved closer to where she walked. She was draped in blue silks decorated with golden symbols, and the fabrics flowed as she moved towards a massive door._

_Behind her, a crowd of people slowly followed, leaving proper space for those carrying two white caskets, one behind the other. All were silent._

_The towering white walls were bathed in the golden light of the sun, though as it began to set, shadows rose from the floor and began to cover the walls. Neither the woman nor the procession behind her faltered in step._

_The door, with bands of gold representing the rays of the sun, over which a bird with rainbow feathers was placed, began to shimmer with a red light. It spread across the walls, lighting up hidden symbols, and the door soundlessly opened._

_A melodious hymn filled the halls as they began their descent into the depths._

_At the end of the procession was a familiar man with long dark hair and red eyes._

"_Rhyos?" Prompto gasped in bodiless form._

_As though he heard him, Rhyos turned to look around. When his eyes met Prompto's, everything went black._

_Lady Lunafreya appeared in the darkness and Prompto opened his mouth to scream a warning, but no sound came out. He was forced to watch, helpless, as a featureless figure stabbed her in the side and red spread across the fabric of her white gown. She fell back and her trident slid form her grasp._

_._

* * *

_._

Prompto gasped for air as he woke, tears streaming down his face. He sat up and pulled his legs to his chest, trembling as he tried to silence his sobs.

Nearby, Noctis mumbled in his sleep.

It took him a few minutes to calm down, but even as his heartbeat slowed to a normal pace, he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep that night. He lifted his head from his knees and that was when he saw the figure sitting near the window, moonlight illuminating his form.

"Rhyos," Prompto whispered, too drained from his most recent nightmare to feel surprise.

"I apologize for visiting at such a late hour, however it came to my attention that things are progressing more quickly than anticipated." Rhyos gave Prompto no chance to respond. "There has not been a wearer of the crown who experienced visions like yours since the height of Solheim power. Why did you not tell me?"

Prompto glanced worriedly at Noctis, but his friend showed no signs of stirring. "They're just nightmares. It didn't seem important," he whispered.

Rhyos narrowed his eyes. "You speak of more than the funeral you glimpsed. Tell me about this nightmare of yours, and do not worry about your prince. He is a heavy sleeper."

That didn't mean Prompto wanted to risk waking him up, but he also couldn't let his chance to talk to Rhyos go to waste. "I keep seeing... someone getting hurt. Someone important," he said, being purposefully vague.

"You will need to be more detailed than that."

Prompto closed his eyes. "I keep seeing Lady Lunafreya being stabbed. I can't see who's doing it or where she is. It's like I'm floating in this dark void."

"It is not unusual for visions of a probable future to look that way. Nothing is set in stone and there is always the chance that the future can change. If you are seeing something, it is either to prepare you for what is coming or it is a hint of something that needs to be changed," Rhyos explained. "Visions of the past are more clear."

Visions.

Nausea roiled in Prompto's stomach and he took a moment to try and calm it down. His thoughts wailed profanities.

Lady Lunafreya was in danger and he didn't have the first idea of where or who the threat was. Was he not meant to know? Was it like Rhyos said and the vision was meant to prepare him for what was coming?

No.

Prompto refused to let that be her fate.

There had to be something he could do. His powers had to be good for more than just killing daemons!

"How can I stop it from happening?" he asked.

"The visions themselves will ease up now that you understand their warning, but it is likely you will occasionally glimpse moments of the past. Some are to help you in your life. Others, such as the one you had tonight, are because of me," Rhyos said.

Prompto frowned. "You sent me that vision?"

Rhyos shook his head. "Not intentionally. It was a moment I was dwelling heavily upon. The crown and I have a connection and it likely picked up on that." He paused for a moment. "Perhaps the next vision you have will be the creation of the crown. I think you would enjoy that one."

As long as it let him get a proper night of sleep, Prompto wouldn't complain. He took a deep breath, trying to remember the questions that he forgot to write down. "Um, so... are those all of them? The visions and the magic, I mean. Or should I prepare for anything else because of the crown?"

"Your magic will continue to grow stronger, as will your control over it, but I cannot say for certain what other abilities the crown will grant you. It decides for itself who is worthy and of what," Rhyos said as he stood up. "Long ago, I granted it to the Kings of Solheim, blessing it with the power so that they may protect their people. Now it is in your hands. The power you now possess will enable you to protect _your_ people; those you care about most. That is its foremost function.

"It is not a tool of war, nor of greed. A lesser mortal could not command the abilities to come forth. What you have been granted is a mark of the purity of your soul. Of your desire to do good."

Prompto could feel the burn of Rhyos's eyes on him. "But I'm not anyone special."

Rhyos smiled. "And that, perhaps, is why you are the perfect candidate."

"And what of the cost?" cut in a new voice.

Even Rhyos looked surprised as Noctis sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Dark eyes met red, and the Astral gave a respectful bow.

"What ever do you mean, Prince Noctis?" Rhyos asked.

"There's always a cost," Noctis said, wholly serious. "I've spent my whole life watching my father's life be drained away. I know what it feels like to ask an Astral to come to our aid. What is the cost that Prompto pays for all of this?"

For a moment, Rhyos did not speak.

Prompto looked between them, wondering if he should be the one to break the silence, but he was curious too.

Rhyos smiled, his expression more gentle than Prompto had ever seen. "Worry not, young prince, there is no price to pay. That crown will not drain his life away nor make him grow weak. I always preferred _lifting_ my chosen people to new heights rather than limiting what they can do."

Relief washed over Prompto. It hadn't been one of his worries until Noctis brought it up, but the relief came nevertheless.

"I fear my time with you is coming to an end. I would hate to be the reason you lose anymore sleep than you already have," Rhyos said. "There is one last thing I need to speak with you about, and that is your voyage across the Cygillian." He waited until both of them were paying attention before continuing. "Altissia is the domain of Leviathan and her favored Messengers. It is not a place where I am welcomed, and as such, I will be unable to help you as long as you are there. Both of you, be cautious. The Tidemother's memory is long and her mood changes with the ebb and flow of the tide itself. Prove to her your strength and she will aid you. Fail and she will devour you."

"Bleak," Prompto commented.

Rhyos grinned. "I look forward to your return."

The last thing Prompto remembered was Rhyos walking across the room and the feeling of warm fingertips against his forehead. Comfortable darkness rushed to greet him and he sank into the depths of slumber, where only pleasant dreams awaited him.


	6. Across the Great Ocean

Note: I now have a fantastic beta-reader to help me polish everything up and chat ideas!

**6\. Across the Great Ocean**

There were only so many interesting pictures he could take when they were surrounded by the sparkling blue waters of the Cygillian Ocean. He got plenty when they first left, including a selfie of himself with the lighthouse in the background, as per Noctis' request to take more pictures of himself, but his interest waned the further they got from the shores of Lucis.

Prompto flopped onto the bench seat next to Noctis, who was turned so he could stare into the water. "See anything cool?"

Noctis shrugged. "Hard to see anything when we're going this fast."

Prompto refrained from looking over the edge, knowing his motion sickness would kick in hard if he did so. He was doing well so far, but he wasn't going to tempt fate. He looked at his camera instead. "Yeah, it's too bad we can't stop and let you fish; I bet there's lots of big ones here, too. But we shouldn't keep Lady Lunafreya waiting."

"It'll be good to see her again, though," Noctis said with a soft sigh.

Prompto deleted a blurry picture of the shoreline and then looked away from the camera to face his friend. Noctis moved so he was sitting in what Ignis would consider a manner befitting a prince.

"Wanna look?" he asked, holding up his camera.

Noctis nodded and scooted over until they were nearly touching.

Praying that his blush wasn't obvious, Prompto turned the screen so his friend could see as well, and began the process of saving the pictures they liked the most.

"But that one's awful!" Prompto burst out when Noctis indicated he should save one of his selfies. The sun had caught at a bad angle in it, making his face look much redder than it really was. "No way, dude!"

"I like it," Noctis said.

"Nope. No, I'll take another one, but we're not saving that. I look like I've been outside all day and got a terrible sunburn!" Prompto said, erasing it even as Noctis made a sound of complaint. "Hey, look how silly Gladio looks in this one!"

Gladio, who was sitting on the bench in front of them, glanced up from his book, but made no move to turn to see it for himself. He listened to them for a moment before going back to his reading.

Prompto saved that one and Noctis tried to stifle his laughter.

After a while, Ignis exited the bridge where he'd been talking with Cid about what they should expect once they arrived in Altissia. The old man insisted on coming along after all the hard work he put into the repairs, and they were all grateful for his presence, especially when it meant the Regalia wouldn't be unguarded while they went ashore.

Ignis joined them just in time to see a photo featuring Noctis with his mouth wide open in preparation of biting into a juicy burger.

"I think Lady Lunafreya will quite appreciate that one," he said with a note of amusement in his voice.

Noctis shot his adviser a dirty look. "We're not keeping it."

"I dunno, I kinda like it," Prompto teased, pretending to think about it.

"You deleted the selfie you didn't like!"

"My camera, my rules," Prompto decreed, holding it out of Noctis' reach as the prince stretched forward and tried to snatch it from his hands. Prompto grinned, silently daring his best friend to try again… and forgetting that Noctis was never one to back down when his pride was on the line.

Noctis lunged and Prompto squawked as they both went tumbling from the bench, landing in a heap on the deck of the Royal Vessel.

Gladio chuckled at the sight they made.

The camera slid out of Prompto's reach, but before he could scramble to retrieve it, Noctis rolled over on top of him and pinned him in place. Prompto felt like his face was on fire, his heart beating so loudly that he was sure everyone else could hear it, even over the pounding of the waves against the boat as they sped across the water.

"I won't let you up until you promise to delete it," Noctis said, his mouth twisted up into a triumphant smirk.

Prompto blinked, his mouth suddenly dry. "I, uh, no?"

_Why were words so hard?_

"Then I guess we'll be here for a while," Noctis said.

Prompto was absolutely _not_ staying in that position for any longer than he needed to. Nope. No way. Either his head would spontaneously combust or something else bad would happen, like the ocean swallowing them all to bury his mortification, and both of those would require too many explanations.

He made a half-hearted attempt to wiggle free, but Noctis' hold was firm. "Okay, okay! I'll do it."

The pressure lifted and Noctis stood so that he could ease himself back onto the bench seat, his back evidently bothering him after their little tussle.

Prompto retrieved his camera and checked it over for damage as he sat back down next to Noctis. His finger hovered over the delete button and for a moment he entertained the idea of saving it instead.

He pressed down.

"There. All gone," Prompto told him.

"Thanks," Noctis said, flashing him a smile. "Have any good ones of Iggy on there?"

Prompto grinned back. "Let's find out."

Ignis remained impassive as they scrolled through to find any of him that could be deemed silly or embarrassing, but no matter how hard they looked, they found nothing. He remarked that he had no "bad sides", which only encouraged the pair to try harder.

As they drew closer to Altissia, birdsong filled the air. A flock of seagulls flew in circles overhead, never breaking away to land on the rocky outcrops.

"How odd," Ignis murmured, adjusting his glasses as he watched them.

"What's up, Iggy?" Gladio asked.

Prompto and Noctis looked up from their plotting.

Ignis gestured to the birds above them. "The behavior of the seagulls here is unusual, is all. I don't believe they typically fly in a formation like this for so long. "

A low cry echoed across the water, almost haunting in tone, and the Royal Vessel began to slow. Prompto was about to ask Cid why they were stopping, when a _horn_ jutted up out of the water, followed by the massive form of a whale-like creature. It breached completely from the water and then crashed down, making the boat rock violently.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing?" Prompto asked, gripping the side of the boat so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Noctis leaned over the edge, his eyes wide with delight. "Whoa, look at all of those fish!"

"The fish?! That's what you're focusing on and not the giant creature trying to capsize us?" Prompto asked incredulously.

"Well now," Cid's voice cut across the deck. "Never thought Ah'd get the chance to see the Legendary Bismarck. Count yerself lucky, boys. The fishermen 'round here count his sighting as a blessing."

Noctis was still gazing at the sea creatures as though he were seconds away from leaping in to join them.

Ignis gave a hopeless sigh, removing his glasses to clean off the ocean spray. "I suppose we could stop for a short while."

Noctis had his fishing rod out before Ignis stopped speaking, quickly switching lures to something better suited for the ocean. He settled into a comfortable position and cast out his line, lost in his personal joy of fishing.

Best friend that he was, Prompto dutifully raised his camera and captured him in action.

.

* * *

.

Before they disembarked at the Altissian docks, Ignis made them all change out of their Crownsguard uniforms and into something that would allow them to walk around without attracting too much attention. Prompto didn't see how a white shirt and black cap was going to stop anyone from recognizing the Crown Prince of Lucis, but it was worth a try.

Cid waved them off, promising to keep an eye on things from the Royal Vessel. As agreed, he would take off first thing in the morning, retreating to a safe distance in case things went poorly with Leviathan.

"You can find Weskham down at a little place called 'Maagho'. He'll help," he told them.

The only problem was actually _finding_ it.

The streets were built like a labyrinth. Walkways crossed over one another, stairs led up one way and down another, some into dead-end streets. Everywhere they turned, there were fancy stalls set up with unique trinkets, all designed to attract tourists. At one, Noctis found a cactuar figure and couldn't resist purchasing it. Talcott would appreciate the gesture for sure.

Ignis had a map, but it was virtually useless for anything except vaguely pinpointing where they were standing within the city limits.

Gladio peered over Ignis' shoulder, trying to help make sense of which way they needed to go. By the way Ignis kept frowning and shaking his head, Prompto assumed they weren't having much luck. Really, they would be better off asking for directions from one of the locals.

He left them to it and joined Noctis in investigating one of the many market plazas. Everything was so colorful and lively that it was hard to figure out where to start, so they picked one to their left and began to work their way around, taking a look at everything there was to see.

It was easy to forget they weren't on vacation.

He and Noctis stopped near a stall selling a number of unusual hats. Prompto spotted a captain's hat and wondered if he should get it for Cid as a small way to thank him for everything he'd done for them.

"So, when do you want to tell Ignis and Gladio?" Noctis asked as they moved away without buying anything.

Prompto's mood soured. "I dunno. Figured we'd get settled in first and then I'd do it." He met Noctis' gaze and something about the intensity he found in those dark eyes made him look away with a shiver.

"Do you want to talk about it some more? We never had time to go over what Rhyos told us and work it into your explanation," Noctis said, keeping his voice low. It was doubtful that anyone around them would glean anything important from their conversation, but it never hurt to be careful.

Prompto shook his head. "Probably better not to mess with it. Look, let's just worry about finding Maagho's right now. That's what's important."

Noctis studied him for a moment and then gave an exhausted sigh. "Fine."

Prompto swallowed, fighting back the sickening feeling that he was a disappointment. Why couldn't he do the one thing he promised both Noctis and Iris? Why was it so hard to find the strength to tell Gladio and Ignis?

He kept his head down and was only able to muster up a fake smile until they reached the very last stall, which had a sign proclaiming that they sold the World's Best Gelato.

Prompto had seen at least three other places proclaiming the same thing since they began their walk from the docks.

"Do you think we should?" Prompto asked, glancing back at Ignis and Gladio. They were still looking over the map, though they had acquired help in the form of a young woman whom Prompto assumed was a local. It never ceased to amaze him how easily Gladio charmed the ladies, despite his intimidating stature, but she looked perfectly at ease as she stood next to him and helped map out their best path.

"We'll get them some, too," Noctis said, choosing not to remark on the fact that they'd finally asked for help. "What kind do you want?"

Prompto took a few minutes to deliberate before settling for a vanilla swirled with Duscaen orange, while Noctis got one called sea-salt for himself, a simple chocolate and vanilla for Gladio, and one ulwaat berry for Ignis.

By the time they rejoined their friends, the woman was gone.

"So, did you figure it out?" Prompto asked.

"I believe so," Ignis said as he folded up the map. He made no complaints about having dessert before dinner, wordlessly accepting it from Noctis. "Maagho is only accessible by gondola, so we will have to take a ride to reach it."

"We also heard that Lady Lunafreya's wedding dress is on display somewhere around here. Sounds like something we should check out," Gladio mentioned. He took a huge spoonful of gelato and stuck it into his mouth, the very taste morphing his face into one of bliss.

Prompto looked down.

He was sure it was a beautiful gown, perfectly suited for the Oracle, but it was also a reminder of a wedding that never happened. A wedding staged by Niflheim in a pretend gesture of peace. A wedding that he could have sworn was still going to happen.

He frowned, trying to remember when they had gone from "going to Altissia to get Noct hitched" to "going to Altissia to wake Leviathan and earn her blessing". Had it been when Insomnia fell and he just never caught on to their change of plans? Was it some unspoken thing?

A spoon appeared inches from his nose and Prompto went cross-eyed to look at it.

"It's weird. You should try it," Noctis said before shoving the ice-cream into Prompto's mouth.

"Wha-_mmph!"_

Prompto refrained from spitting out the gelato as salt hit his tongue. There was a sweetness behind it, easing the taste, but it didn't stop him from making a face. "Oh, that _is _weird."

"Told you," Noctis said as he swiped a scoop of Prompto's in return.

"Hey!"

A small scuffle broke out between them, which by some miracle didn't leave either of them with their dessert melting on the ground. Ignis attempted to calm them, while Gladio stood by and did nothing.

"If you're quite done," Ignis said sternly, swiping Noctis' cup of gelato and replacing it with his own. He took an experimental bite of seasalt. He frowned. "May I inquire as to why you chose this flavor?"

"Some kids were talking about how good it was. You're always telling me I need to branch out more, so I figured I'd try it," Noctis said, shrugging. He looked much happier with the flavor of ulwaat berry.

"Clearly they have poor taste." Ignis gave Gladio a look as he snuck in to try it for himself.

The shield hummed thoughtfully and swapped his half-eaten cup for the sea-salt. "It's not _that_ bad."

Once they finished eating, Ignis took out the map and guided them through the streets. It took them a few wrong turns to find it, but it wasn't too long before they were standing at the store front where Lunafreya's wedding dress was on display.

Prompto snapped a quick picture and tried not to think about how something meant to bring renewed hope to the people of Eos was instead the centerpiece of horrific tragedy.

Noctis took his time standing there, voicing none of his thoughts to his companions. It was only when he began to walk away of his own volition that anyone dared to break the silence.

"Now we just have to find one of those gondolas, right?" Prompto asked. "Shouldn't be too hard."

It wasn't.

Everyone was able to breathe more easily once they were on the boat and off the winding streets. They relaxed and enjoyed the slow voyage, and Prompto could tell that Noctis spent the time making mental notes of every fishing spot, just in case.

As Ignis said, Maagho was only accessible by boat and was located in the underbelly of the city. It allowed for a crystal-clear view of the broad Cygillian. Fishing vessels were able to dock around the back of the restaurant, allowing easy access to fresh goods.

An older gentleman - whose hair had long been gray - stepped forward to welcome them, introducing himself as Weskham Armaugh, proprietor of Maagho.

He regarded Noctis with fondness and invited them to order whatever they liked from the menu.

For all that Altissia was the capital of Accordo and had a busy tourism industry, there was a peacefulness to the city that was different from anything they'd felt before. Insomnia was busy in an anxious way, constantly moving and never staying still. Even Lestallum, which was way more laidback than Insomnia, had a presence that moved with a sense of urgency or purpose.

Altissia was all about moving at your own pace.

It was nice.

If he had the time, Prompto knew he could spend days, maybe even weeks, exploring the city and not get bored of it. He mused on the odds that he could come back and do that one day as their food arrived and everyone began to eat.

They had chosen to sit at the bar, and Prompto was tucked between his best friend and Gladio, while Ignis was on the other side of Noctis, likely because the prince was the least likely to try and sample his food.

He listened to the conversations around him, hiding his grin into his food when Ignis broke away from talking to Weskham in order to scold Noctis for nonchalantly moving his vegetables over to his plate.

At least Weskham looked amused by their antics.

The peace couldn't last forever, of course. As Noctis requested a look at the dessert menu, a hush fell over the bar. The four of them turned around, fearing the worst, but saw no imperial guards coming for them.

Instead, there was a stern-looking woman with short blonde hair, dressed in a stylish turquoise suit. She carried herself with an air of importance as she made her way towards them.

"I believe that is First Secretary Camelia Claustra," Ignis quietly told Noctis.

Prompto was sure they were about to be asked to leave the city. Why else would the First Secretary of Accordo travel down to speak with them personally? Just having them in the city meant her people were at risk of encountering imperial soldiers.

They all listened as she stated that she was aware that they were in Altissia to wake the Hyrdraean. She had already spoken about it with Lady Lunafreya, who was being kept in a safe location and hidden from the empire, but she still had reservations about allowing them to rouse the Tidemother.

It was with that information that Noctis agreed to speak with her at her private estate, and it was the most diplomatic act Prompto had ever witnessed from his friend.

"So, what do you think, Iggy?" Gladio asked once she was gone.

"I believe that speaking with her will be our best chance. Unless I'm mistaken, she has no desire to allow the Empire to gain complete control over Accordo. She must believe that allowing you and Lady Lunafreya to call upon Leviathan will be in her best interests, but we will not know for sure until Noct speaks with her," Ignis said. He turned to Noctis, who looked stiff and uncomfortable at the reminder of why they were in Altissia. "I believe it's time for us to retire for the night. Tomorrow, you will be able to speak with her and we can make plans from there."

Noctis nodded.

.

* * *

.

Morning came bright and too early for Prompto, even after a night of restful sleep. A feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach dragged him down, preventing him from being his normal ray of sunshine. Luckily for him, Noctis was far grumpier in the mornings and all of Ignis' focus was on getting him ready for his meeting, while Gladio tried to help.

Ignis forced Noctis into a chair so he could properly fix his hair, and that was when Noctis' eyes met Prompto's from across the room.

Normally, there would be some form of silent communication which would pass between them, like Noctis begging his friend to save him from Ignis' perfectionism, but all Prompto found was an unreadable expression.

Again, he was struck by the thought that he was a disappointment. That Noctis was angry with him for not keeping his promise. It was the only thing that made sense.

Suddenly, the airy room they'd been given felt suffocating.

He stood up, trying to remember any breathing exercises that would help, but his anxiety only rose as he garnered attention from Ignis and Gladio as well.

"Prompto, is something the matter?" Ignis asked.

"No!" Prompto blurted out, mild hysteria flooding his chest. "No, um, I just need to step out for some air, I think. Good luck with your meeting, Noct!" He gave his friend a thumbs up and then practically ran for the door and yanked it open.

From behind him, he caught the start of Gladio saying "Hang on, I'll come-" but didn't stop to hear the rest.

It was much easier to breathe out in the fresh air, and Prompto quickly hung a right to head out into the wider city. A walk was just what he needed to clear his head and calm down.

He let his thoughts drift, trying not to let himself get bogged down by the negative ones. He moved to the unfamiliar beat of a foreign land, standing out even as he went with the crowds, letting them direct him for a while, until finally he came to a fountain in an area that had less crowds.

Prompto took a seat on the raised edge and tilted his head back to look at the blue skies, letting a soft sigh pass over his lips.

Noctis was likely speaking with the First Secretary by then. He hoped his friend was faring well and that he hasn't messed things up by running out on everyone, but he did feel better after his walk around the city. His mind was finally clear.

He knew he could tell them. Iris had helped him practice until his voice went hoarse and he was sure he had everything straight, and he didn't want to let her or Noctis down.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

Prompto hadn't expected an answer, so when a dog barked right next to him, he nearly fell over in surprise. His eyes went wide at the sight of the white-and-cream dog staring up at him. He blinked, frowning as though he was having trouble believing what he saw.

"It can't be... Tiny?"

She barked again and wagged her tail in excitement.

Prompto laughed and reached out to pet her, his worries ebbing away as he lavished her with attention. He sat up after a moment and she hopped into his lap, clearly enjoying herself as she settled in.

"I'm really glad to see you, y'know? I was worried when you disappeared. When I was a kid, that is. If not for Lady Lunafreya's letter..."

If not for her letter, much of Prompto's life would be different. He never would have found the courage to reach out to Noctis and become his friend. He wouldn't have gotten to know Gladio or Ignis. Would he have made it out of Insomnia during the invasion? So many hadn't...

Tiny whined to get his attention and Prompto resumed petting her.

"I owe you a lot," he told her. "Maybe you can help me again? I have to tell my friends something really important and I'm afraid of how they'll react. It's silly, I know it is. They'll be disappointed that I've hidden it from them, but maybe that's what scares me the most... I don't want to disappoint them. I've worked so hard to prove that I can stand by Noct's side and not get in the way. Some secrets are necessary..." His hand strayed to his wristband. "...but not this one."

Tiny nudged his hand and he smiled at her.

Prompto was sure he made an odd sight, sitting on the edge of a fountain and talking to a dog, but being able to voice his thoughts to Tiny was helping his nerves settle. She was a very good listener.

"I just need to go up there and tell them. Like ripping off a bandage, right? It's too bad I can't take you with me when I do it, but you belong at Lady Lunafreya's side, not mine. She needs you," Prompto told her.

_A figure in white. The glint of light on the trident._

Prompto closed his eyes and pushed the vision away. "I don't think she's safe, Tiny. There's something – some_one_ – who wants to hurt her. I know the First Secretary told us she's safe here, but..." He trailed off as he looked down at Tiny, whose twitching ears were the only indication that she was still listening. Her eyes were shut, as though she were asleep. "I guess you wouldn't be here if you thought she was in trouble. And this _is _a nice place to think."

He sat there, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the laughter of children around him, the feel of soft fur between his fingers, and the chatter of the locals and tourists as they went about their daily routine. There was just enough going on around him that he didn't lose himself to negative thoughts.

By the time Tiny woke with a wide yawn, he felt ready to march back to the Leville and tell his friends everything.

She gazed up at him for a moment, and then stretched up to lick his cheek. With a soft bark, she jumped down and vanished into the crowds.

"Thank you," Prompto whispered after her.

.

* * *

.

Noctis didn't know what to do.

After Prompto fled the room as though a pack of daemons were clawing at his heels, Ignis and Gladio turned to Noctis for answers. He had them, but they weren't answers that were his to give. He stayed silent, just as he promised he would, and shrugged each time they asked.

He wished he could help somehow. Prompto was clearly struggling, and Noctis assumed that it had to do with his powers and the fact that he still hadn't come clean about them, but it didn't seem to matter how much he tried to reassure Prompto. All he could do was continue to be there for his friend, though if it went on for much longer, he doubted he would be able to stop Gladio and Ignis from tying Prompto down in order to get their answers.

Ignis sighed heavily. He did that sometimes, when he thought Noctis was being particularly stubborn about something, but was willing to let it go for the moment. "The two of you will have to tell us what's going on eventually. I believe I speak for both of us when I say that we hope it is sooner rather than later."

Noctis grunted and hoped that he was right and that was as far as Ignis was going to push.

"Still can't believe he ran off like that. What the hell happened to the three of us escorting you to the estate?" Gladio asked grumpily.

"Plans change," Ignis said, his tone one of patience. "I believe you are now ready to speak with the First Secretary, Noct. Shall we go now?"

Noctis breathed in deeply. "Yeah… Actually, could one of you stay in case Prompto comes back first? I don't want him to feel left behind."

"Very well," Ignis agreed. "I will stay and look over our supply of curatives. It would be prudent to stock up before your Trial with Leviathan. Gladio, do you mind?"

Gladio stood up and stretched. "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's get going, Noct."

Hoping that he hadn't just left Prompto to fend off Ignis on his own, Noctis left with Gladio. He was sure they'd be fine.


End file.
